Sensitive Pornograph
by eternalkuro
Summary: Last chapter update! Oneshoot remake terakhir dari manga Sensitive Pornograph. Chap 1: Sensitive Pornograph; Chap 2: Please Kiss Me; Chap 3: Adult Issue; Chap 4: Be More Honest; Chap 5: House of the White Little Rabbit / Trophies Belong in the Bedroom; Chap 6: Come Home. Untuk remake anime OVA-nya ada di chap 1 & 5. Remake/YunJae/BL/Shounen-ai/Yaoi/NC (failed)/Ga suka jangan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sensitive Pornograph**

**Chapter: 1/6**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, NC (failed)**

**.**

**Remake dari manga Sensitive Pornograph ©Ashika Sakura, 2003**

**Ide cerita seluruhnya milik Ashika Sakura-sensei, ane cuma remake jadi YunJae version, yang ga suka ya ga usah baca**

**Ini remake dari manga tapi ada beberapa part yang diambil dari animenya**

**.**

**Note: tolong dibaca sampai bawah biar ga ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Sensitive Pornograph**

**.**

**.**

_Mempunyai kekasih yang berusia jauh lebih tua memang ada yang berpikir sedikit tabu, tapi itu adalah hubungan yang sedang kujalani saat ini._

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Bukankah kau masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan?" tanya namja cantik berkulit putih pada namja yang sedang sibuk menghisap tonjolan pink di dadanya yang sudah mengeras sedangkan tangannya sibuk memainkan tonjolan pink lainnya.

Namja tersebut lalu menghentikan hisapannya dan menatap namja yang sedang pasrah dibawahnya dengan manik musangnya.

"Sudah seminggu aku tidak menyentuhmu karena kesibukanku dan saat ini aku sudah sampai batas akhir kesabaranku. Apa kau masih ingin menolakku?"

Si namja cantik hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, lalu memeluknya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir hati milik kekasihnya.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Yunho-yah"

Terasa bagai mendapat angin segar, Yunho segera memposisikan penisnya yang sudah mengeras dan berdiri tegak di depan lubang milik kekasihnya. Perlahan tapi pasti penis miliknya masuk seluruhnya ke lubang yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Ouuuh... aaaahhh..." desahan-desahan erotis keluar dari bibir merah si namja cantik saat Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan mengenai titik kenikmatan miliknya.

"Kau sempit, Jae. Sempit dan hangat"

"Aaahhh... nnnggh..."

Yunho terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membuat namja yang berada dibawahnya semakin mendesah erotis.

"Aahhh... aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Yun. Aku rasa aku akan keluar"

Yunho memeluk tubuh kekasihnya lalu memposisikannya dipangkuannya.

"Kita keluarkan bersama, Jae"

"Haaah... aku keluar, Yunho-yah" desah Jaejoong saat dirinya mencapai orgasme.

Yunho yang merasa dirinya akan menyusul kekasihnya lalu mencium kembali bibir Jaejoong yang sudah memerah.

Sruut

Yunho yang juga sudah mencapai orgasme mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, aku mengeluarkannya di dalam"

"Gwaenchana. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jaejoong yang terbaring di ranjang sedikit terengah.

"Yeah, begitulah"

Greb

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong kembali yang sedang terengah, terlihat sexy dimatanya.

"Kau sungguh sexy, Jae. Aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi"

"Kita sudah cukup melakukannya untuk hari ini, selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu lalu setelahnya kau boleh datang lagi dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau"

"Deadlineku! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus segera menyerahkannya!" ucap Yunho sedikit panik saat mengingat deadline naskahnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membantumu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Yunho.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, maafkan aku karena sering menyusahkanmu"

Jaejoong lalu bangun dari ranjang dan berdiri dihadapan Yunho dengan senyum terpasang di bibir merahnya.

"Tenang saja. Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku akan melakukannya untukmu, lagipula aku memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita mandi bersama, aku akan menggosok punggungmu" ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi sedikit menggoda.

Glup

Yunho menelan salivanya saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat menggoda di matanya, terlebih saat melihat sisa sperma yang mengalir di paha Jaejoong.

"Baiklah"

Yunho lalu mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

_Namaku Jung Yunho, tahun ini usiaku genap 22 tahun, dan aku adalah seorang komikus pendatang baru. Dia adalah kekasihku, Kim Jaejoong. Seperti yang terlihat, dia sexy dan menggoda, dia juga sangat cantik, bahkan kecantikannya melebihi yeoja manapun dan aku sangat mencintainya._

_Kami bertemu sekitar sebulan yang lalu saat aku sedang mengambil gambar untuk refrensi komikku selanjutnya setelah aku menyerahkan naskah komik terbaruku pada editorku._

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah kau Jung Yunho, komikus pendatang baru yang karyanya sangat dinanti? Aku pernah melihat profil dan fotomu di sebuah majalah, ternyata kau jauh lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho.

Yunho sendiri hanya menatap bingung seseorang yang terlihat cantik dimatanya menyapanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyukai karyamu, dan aku salah satu penggemarmu" ucap Jaejoong sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

_Aku langsung jatuh dalam pesonanya, dan tidak bisa menolaknya saat dia mengajakku untuk minum kopi bersama di kafe dekat kantor editorku._

"Eehhh! Kau Kim Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong yang membuat Triangle?" ucap Yunho sedikit terkejut saat Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Wow! Ternyata kau adalah Kim Jaejoong komikus yang terkenal itu, kenapa tidak kau beritahu dari awal? Kau membuatku benar-benar terkejut"

"Ha ha ha ha. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Yunho yang cukup unik.

"Aku sering mengira jika Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja, apa itu nama aslimu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ne. Kim Jaejoong adalah nama asliku, tapi aku sering merasa heran, kenapa banyak yang mengira aku ini yeoja. Sudah jelas aku ini namja, kadang aku jadi merasa sedih. Apa itu mungkin karena wajahku yang seperti yeoja?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

_Kim Jaejoong adalah komikus yang hebat dan profesional. Gambar buatannya memang kebanyakan berbau dewasa, tapi dia sangat terkenal di kalangan pembaca dan memiliki penggemar setia. Aku sudah menjadi penggemarnya lebih dari lima tahun, dan dialah motivator yang membuatku menjadi seorang komikus sepertinya. Dan yang membuatku shock adalah usianya yang jauh lebih tua dariku, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat masih sangat muda dan juga cantik._

"Aku sudah banyak membaca karyamu, bahkan sejak masih di high school. Memangnya berapa usiamu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Yang pasti aku lebih tua darimu, dan menurutmu berapa usiaku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tangan menopang wajahnya dan sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Jika dilihat dari wajahmu, usiamu sekitar dua puluhan. Tapi jika dilihat dari banyaknya karya yang sudah kau buat, mungkin sekitar tiga puluh tahun" Yunho sedikit melakukan analisa.

"Hampir tepat, tahun ini usiaku genap tiga puluh dua" ucap Jaejoong masih dengan senyum diwajahnya sedangkan jari-jari tangannya membentuk angka tiga puluh dua.

"Mwo! Kau lebih tua sepuluh tahun dariku?!" ucap Yunho tidak percaya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Yunho yang sangat lucu di matanya.

"Apa kau punya waktu? Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi minum, aku tahu tempat yang nyaman untuk kita minum bersama, kebetulan pemiliknya adalah temanku" ajak Jaejoong.

"Baiklah" ucap Yunho semangat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho menerima tawaran Jaejoong untuk minum bersama.

_Setelah minum cukup banyak, Jaejoong membawaku ke apartemennya. Aku cukup terkejut dengan toleransi alkoholnya yang tinggi sehingga dia masih memiliki kesadaran saat membawaku pulang ke apartemennya. _

"Aku menyukaimu, Jaejoong-ssi" ucap Yunho yang sudah mabuk berat.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Aku juga menyukaimu, Yunho-yah" balas Jaejoong yang sedikit keberatan saat memapah tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya, Yunho sendiri terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sedikit limbung tersandung saat hendak membuka sepatunya dan membuatnya terjatuh, tanpa sadar Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong sehingga ikut terjatuh dan menimpanya.

"Mianhae" ucap Yunho saat menyadari dirinya terjatuh dan membuat Jaejoong ikut terjatuh.

Saat Jaejoong berusaha bangun dari atas tubuh Yunho, wajah keduanya saling berhadapan dan saling bertatapan.

"Apa aku tidak cukup baik?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Aku bukanlah seorang yeoja, jadi apa aku tidak cukup baik... untukmu?"

_Walaupun dia seorang namja, tapi dia sangat cantik. Itulah yang kupikirkan saat melihat wajahnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat, sangat-sangat cantik dan jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar sangat cepat. _

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong memeluk Yunho tiba-tiba.

Yunho lalu membalik posisi sehingga tubuhnya berada di atas Jaejoong, lalu menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju Jaejoong dan menekan tonjolan kecil didada Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mendesah.

"Aaaahhh... Yunho-yah..."

_Dan keesokan harinya aku terbangun di ranjang Jaejoong tanpa sehelai benang dan hanya selimut yang menutup tubuhku, dan aku tersadar jika aku baru saja melakukan 'itu' di hari pertama kami bertemu. _

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, selamat pagi. Mau kubuatkan kopi?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah melompat ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Jaejoong-ssi, maukah kau berkencan denganku?!" tanya Yunho dengan penuh semangat dan tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

Jaejoong menatap datar Yunho, lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Baiklah aku mau, kebetulan aku sedang tidak terikat hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Tapi setidaknya kau pakai dulu celanamu, Yunho-yah"

"Eh?" Yunho menatap ke arah bawah tubuhnya.

"Huwaaaa!" jerit Yunho saat melihat tubuhnya tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun, lalu menutup penisnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang sedang shock, lalu menyentuh tangan Yunho yang sedang menutupi penisnya.

"Atau kau ingin melanjutkan permainan yang semalam? Dua atau tiga ronde lagi tidak masalah untukku" tanya Jaejoong lalu mencium bibir Yunho dan dilanjutkan dengan desahan-desahan erotis lainnya.

_Itulah pertemuan pertama kami yang berakhir diranjang dan hari itu kami melakukannya hingga seharian. _

**.**

**.**

"Yun... Yunho... Hei aku bicara denganmu, Yun"

Panggilan Jaejoong membuat Yunho kembali ke alam sadarnya saat sedang mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat berkesan baginya.

"Ah! Mianhae" ucap Yunho lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Bagian ini sudah kukerjakan" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan naskah komik yang sebelumnya dia kerjakan pada Yunho.

"Ah, ne. Sisanya akan kukerjakan bersama Yoochun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dan terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku"

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan pulang jika memang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukerjakan, aku tidak akan mengganggumu"

Yunho yang sedikit terbawa dari kenangan pertama mereka memeluk Jaejoong yang hendak pulang dari belakang, lalu menyusupkan tangan kanananya kedalam baju Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya ke dalam celana Jaejoong lalu meremasnya.

"Aahhh" desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Ayolah jangan lakukan hal ini, kau sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. Kau harus menyelesaikan naskahmu" cegah Jaejoong

"Tapi aku sudah _hard"_ Yunho berbisik pelan ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang keras saat menyentuh penis Yunho.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar _hard._ Baiklah, aku bisa membantumu, duduklah"

Jaejoong mendudukan Yunho di kursi lalu membuka celana Yunho dan mengeluarkan isinya yang sudah tegang dan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?"

"Ini adalah bagian dari tubuhmu yang paling kusuka" ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit meremas dan menjilati batang penis Yunho lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong memainkan penis Yunho didalam mulutnya dengan sangat lihai, membuat Yunho terbawa dalam permainan Jaejoong.

"Jae, aku akan keluar"

Sruut

Yunho yang orgasme setelah permainan mulut Jaejoong, tanpa sengaja spermanya mengenai wajah Jaejoong.

"Waaah, mianhae! Tissu... tissu..." ucap Yunho heboh saat melihat wajah Jaejoong terkena sperma miliknya.

Yunho lalu membersihkan wajah Jaejoong yang terkena cipratan spermanya dengan tissu.

"Ternyata kau sangat perhatian, ne" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manis.

"Tidak juga, lagipula bukankah normal jika membersihkan wajahmu yang terkena spermaku dan kau itu kan kekasihku"

Jaejoong merasakan suatu perasaan hangat menyusup ke dalam dadanya, perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, ne. Apa aku boleh ke tempatmu jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pulang dulu, ne" ucap Jaejoong lalu mencium pipi Yunho dan beranjak pulang ke apartemennya.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho yang kehilangan semangat memutuskan melanjutkan membuat naskah komik miliknya.

Ting tong

Suara bel membuat Yunho berlari kearah pintu dan membukanya dengan semangat karena mengira Jaejoong yang menekan bel.

"Jae..." Yunho melebarkan senyum saat membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Yo, Yunho! Aku datang untuk membantumu"

Senyum di wajah Yunho luntur seketika saat mengetahui yang datang adalah Yoochun, orang yang selalu membantunya menyelesaikan naskah komik saat kepepet.

"Cih. Ternyata kau, Yoochun-ah"

"Ya! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu pada temanmu yang sudah mau membantumu setiap kau dikejar deadline, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku"

"Ne. Gomawo, Yoochun-ah. Naskahnya harus sudah selesai besok lusa dan aku mengandalkamu, Chun"

"Cih! Kau tahu sekali cara memanfaatkan orang, Yun" sindir Yoochun.

Yoochun mengikuti Yunho dengan langkah sedikit malas, jika Yunho bukan sahabatnya, Yoochun lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumahnya atau pergi berkencan.

"Kau membaca karya Kim Jaejoong, Yun?" tanya Yoochun saat melihat komik buatan Jaejoong tergeletak di meja Yunho.

"Yeah, begitulah. Aku sudah menjadi penggemarnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu" ucap Yunho santai. 'Dan dia memberikan karya terbarunya padaku' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Orang ini benar-benar pervert, aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja bisa membuat komik seerotis ini"

"Ne" ucap Yunho singkat.

_Semua orang benar-benar mengira dia seorang yeoja, padahal jelas-jelas dia namja. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang seperti yeoja, tapi entahlah._

"Aku pernah dengar beberapa komikus pernah membicarakannya, mereka bilang jika Kim Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memiliki konsep tetap dalam karya buatannya dan dia juga _slut,_ dia tidur dengan namja manapun yang mau berkencan dengannya, bahkan dia berani melakukan hubungan sex di tempat umum. Malah ada yang pernah melihatnya sedang bercinta dengan editornya di toilet" ucapan Yoochun membuat Yunho tersentak.

"Berita itu sudah lama beredar diantara para komikus dan editor, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajahnya sehingga banyak namja yang mau tidur dengannya. Jangan-jangan dia sangat jelek hingga putus asa dan mau melakukan segala cara untuk terkenal, termasuk tidur dengan siapapun"

"Hentikan!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau marah seperti itu, Yun?"

Yoochun kaget tiba-tiba saja Yunho membentaknya dan membuatnya bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang sedikit aneh.

Blam

Tanpa berkata apapun Yunho berlari keluar dari apartemennya dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang menatap pintu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah pergi? Yunho!" ucap Yoochun tersadar dirinya ditinggal sendiri. "Sebaiknya aku kencan saja, lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan disini"

Yoochun meninggalkan apartemen Yunho tanpa menguncinya, dan memutuskan pergi berkencan. Yoochun tidak khawatir dengan apartemen Yunho yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja, lagipula Yunho tidak memiliki barang berharga yang bisa mengundang seseorang untuk mencurinya.

**.**

**.**

Suasana mendengung menghiasi langit malam, sama dengan perasaan Yunho saat itu. Sangat mendung dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

Ting tong

Suara bel sedikit mengganggu Jaejoong yang sedang membuat sketsa untuk komik barunya, sambil melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Jaejoong beranjak menuju pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaejoong melalui interkom.

"Ini aku"

"Yunho?"

"Ne"

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan ternyata Yunho berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi yang sulit Jaejoong gambarkan.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini? Bukankah kau sedang menyelesaikan naskahmu?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya" ucap Yunho pelan lalu mengikuti Jaejoong masuk.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu"

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa benar jika kau berkencan dengan banyak namja dan tidur dengan mereka?" tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin.

Jaejoong yang ditatap Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar walau sedikit terkejut, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Itu benar, aku berkencan dan juga tidur dengan mereka. Tapi kau namja pertama yang kudekati..."

"Bukankah semua orang sama bagimu, selama kau bisa tidur dengan mereka? Lalu apa bedanya denganku? Aku juga sudah tidur denganmu, bahkan di hari pertama kita bertemu. Apa kau juga menyamakanku dengan mereka? Kau mempermainkanku, Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho memotong penjelasan Jaejong lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Yun, tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Jaejoong berusaha mencegah Yunho pergi, tapi terlambat, Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang punggung Yunho yang pergi dengan perasaan kecewa.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong yang memutuskan mengejar Yunho menemukan Yunho sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan di taman dekat apartemennya dan mendekatinya.

"Yunho-yah"

"Apa lagi, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho sedikit kesal.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jaejoong yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang ayunan.

Yunho sendiri tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih diam.

"Pertama dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, aku ingin mengakatakan padamu jika orang yang saat ini sedang berkencan dan menjalin hubungan denganku adalah kau dan hanya kau, Jung Yunho" Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingin mendengar ini, tapi aku harus menjelaskannya padamu agar kau tidak salah paham. Setiap namja yang berhubungan denganku sebelumnya mendekatiku karena mengira aku adalah yeoja, dan saat mereka mengetahui aku namja, mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja, bukankah itu sedikit kejam?"

"Mereka semua menolakku dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka, tapi mereka masih tetap mendekatiku dan menginginkan tubuhku. Jadi aku memutuskan membawa mereka ke ranjang dan tidur dengan mereka, walaupun mereka semua _straight"_

'Aku mengerti, jadi jangan kau jelaskan bagian ranjangnya!' jerit Yunho dalam hati.

"Bagian sedihnya adalah aku merasa bahagia saat dibutuhkan oleh mereka tapi setelahnya aku malah dibuang begitu saja. Mungkin itu yang membuat banyak orang berpikir jika aku _slut,_ padahal aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan"

"Tapi berbeda denganmu, aku menyukai karya buatanmu dan saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi aku ragu, aku takut kau menolakku. Aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa tetap bersamaku" wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi merah.

Yunho yang mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir apapun dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya.

"Lupakan semuanya dan jangan katakan apapun lagi"

"Yun..."

"Tubuhmu benar-benar membuatku nyaman, aku ingin memelukmu selamanya"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong kembali ke apartemennya dan menghabiskan waktu bergumul di ranjang.

"Aaahh... aaaahhh..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho memasuki tubuhnya dari belakang dan tangan Yunho bermain di nipplenya, membuatnya terus mendesah.

Cleb cleb

"Aaahh... oohhh..."

Desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin kencang menggerakan pinggulnya dan membuat penis besarnya keluar masuk lubang Jaejoong.

"Aahhh... Yunn... oohhh..."

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong sehingga menghadap dirinya dan memeluknya.

"Nnhhg... Yun...ho... aaahhh..."

"Jae..."

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong sehingga membuat penis Yunho semakin dalam masuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Aaahhhh"

Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong bersamaan dengan dirinya yang baru saja mengalami orgasme. Yunho yang juga baru saja mengalami orgasme, jatuh menimpa tubuh Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya, kelelahan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitam Yunho, lalu mencium bibir Yunho dan memeluknya seolah tidak ingin terpisahkan.

**.**

**.**

"Jae?"

Yunho terbangun dan tidak menemukan Jaejoong di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia tertidur setelah bercinta dengan Jaejoong. Dan sekarang dia hanya tertidur sendirian di kamar.

Dengan langkah gontai Yunho meraih celananya dan memakainya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Yunho berjalan ke arah dapur karena melihat lampu masih menyala dan melihat Jaejoong sedang mengerjakan naskah komik miliknya, sesekali terlihat memijat bahunya.

_Aku selalu penasaran kapan Jaejoong mengerjakan pekerjaannya, aku tidak pernah menyadarinya jika dia mengerjakan semuanya sendirian dan memaksakan dirinya terlalu keras. Dia juga membantuku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku._

_Akhirnya aku tahu jika Jaejoong memberikan begitu banyak cinta padaku, dan kurasa dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal sudah berpikiran buruk dan_ _menuduhnya. _

"Yunho-ya, apa kau terbangun?" tanya Jaejoong saat merasa Yunho ada di balik pintu dapur.

"Mau kubuatkan segelas kopi?" lanjutnya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di dapur.

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu dan juga memijat bahumu jika kau lelah. Atau aku akan membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaanmu"

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedikit bingung dengan sikap Yunho.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tenang saja"

"Tapi kau membuatku takut, Yun" ucap Jaejoong sedikit takut dengan sikap Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kekasihku nyaman, karena aku mencintaimu. Saranghae"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho lalu mencium bibir Yunho.

"Nado saranghae, Yunho-ya"

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Sensitive Pornograph**

**\- END -**

**.**

**.**

**Sensitive Pornograph**

**\- (T)arik (B)oxer (C)hangmin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuro's note:** **FF ini remake dari manga Sensitive Pornograph ©Ashika Sakura, jadi kalo seandainya ada reader-ssi yang pernah baca FF yang judul dan ceritanya sama entah dari author fandom lain atau author shipper lain, mianhae kalo FF remake-an ane ga sebagus buatan mereka dan rasanya HAMBAR.**

**Ane ngeremake ini berdasarkan manga-nya, walau ada beberapa part yang dari animenya. Buat kalian yang udah pernah nonton animenya, selamat ente udah pada yadong, hahahaha.**

**Pasti kalian bakal ada yang bingung kenapa itu berchapter tapi kok end? Sensitive Pornograph itu terdiri dari 6 oneshoot dan ane bermaksud ngeremake keenam ceritanya jadi YunJae version.**

**Untuk yang mau kasih masukan, kritik dan saran, mangga atuh... Dan untuk reviewer yang sebelumnya kasih masukan dan saran di FF ane sebelumnya, makasih banyak, ane tunggu lagi masukannya.**

**-KURO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sensitive Pornograph**

**Chapter: 2/6**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor (failed)**

**Warning: BL, Shounen-ai**

**.**

**Remake dari manga Sensitive Pornograph ©Ashika Sakura, 2003**

**Ide cerita seluruhnya milik Ashika Sakura-sensei, ane cuma remake jadi YunJae version, yang ga suka ya ga usah baca.**

**.**

**Note: tolong dibaca sampai bawah agar ga ada kesalahpahaman**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Please Kiss Me**

**.**

**.**

_Momen pertama saat aku melihatnya adalah kurasakan sebuah panah Cupid telah menusuk hatiku, hati Jung Yunho. Semua itu berawal di bulan April disaat bunga Sakura bermekaran, dan itu saat penerimaan murid baru._

_Dia terlihat berbeda dari yang lain, diantara barisan murid baru Paran High School yang seluruhnya adalah namja, dia terlihat bersinar dan juga cantik. Dan hatiku berdebar kencang saat pertama kali melihatnya._

"Yunho hyung, sedang apa kau disini? Ayo kita masuk ke kelas, upacara penerimaan murid barunya sudah selesai" ajak seorang namja bersuara melengking mirip lumba-lumba.

Bukannya mengikuti ajakan namja yang mengajaknya masuk ke kelas barunya, Yunho malah berjalan mendekati namja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali dia lihat, Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik berkulit putih dengan doe eyes dan bibir merah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti manequin hidup daripada manusia jika kau menyingkirkan sisi hitam dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa kau Kim Jaejoong, yang sering dipanggil 'Hero' dari Chungnam saat junior high school?" tanya Yunho pada namja cantik yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar gedung olah raga tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Merasa namanya disebut, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi datar.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong dingin.

"Dengar ya, dia ini adalah Jung Yunho. Orang yang meraih nilai tertinggi saat tes masuk sekolah ini, seharusnya kau menunjukan rasa hormatmu padanya" ucap teman sekaligus sepupu Yunho, Kim Junsu si namja bersuara melengking yang sedang berusaha menyeret Yunho ke kelasnya.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak perduli dengan penjelasan Junsu dan hanya menatap Junsu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Yo! Namaku Jung Yunho salah satu dari murid baru di sekolah ini, senang berkenalan denganmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bisa akrab denganmu" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong dan berbisik pelan. "Kita bisa memulainya sebagain teman, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jaejoong yang didekati Yunho merasa bulu ditengkuknya meremang dan mundur menjauh dari Yunho perlahan-lahan.

Bagh

Bugh

Tiba-tiba Yunho terkapar di tanah dengan wajah lebam setelah dipukuli oleh Jaejoong. Ternyata gosip yang beredar benar adanya, Jaejoong yang dikenal sebagai 'Hero' ternyata memang sangat jago berkelahi, terbukti dia bisa membuat Yunho babak belur dalam sekejap. Hero adalah sisi hitam Jaejoong, di balik cover Jaejoong yang terlihat indah, tersimpan iblis mematikan yang siap menghabisi siapa saja.

Dan setelah memukuli Yunho, Jaejoong pergi begitu saja tidak memperdulikan Yunho yang sekarat akibat pukulannya.

_Pukulan yang hebat, Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan pukulanmu lebih hebat dari petinju profesional._

"Yunho hyung, bertahanlah!" ucap Junsu heboh.

_Aku rasa aku baru saja dipanah oleh Cupid, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada si cantik Kim Jaejoong dan aku harus memilikinya, apapun yang terjadi. _

"Damn you, Kim Jaejoong! Aku pasti akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti, tunggulah waktunya! Hahahahahaha, aku tidak sedang bercanda!" ucap Yunho semangat walau dengan kondisi babak belur dan terkapar di lantai.

"Aku rasa otak Yunho hyung sudah sedikit bergeser dan rusak akibat pukulan Kim Jaejoong" ucap Junsu yang menatap Yunho horor.

"Ne, kurasa juga seperti itu" ucapan Junsu diamini oleh temannya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Ding dong ding

Suara bel istirahat terdengar di seluruh Paran high school, para siswa langsung menuju kantin untuk mengisi energi mereka kembali, sama halnya dengan Yunho yang langsung keluar dari kelasnya menuju kelas Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong membuatnya terkapar sebelumnya, Yunho mulai melancarkan aksinya mendekati Jaejoong. Aksi Yunho selanjutnya adalah mengajak Jaejoong makan siang bersama.

"Jaejoongie, ayo kita makan siang bersama" ucap Yunho saat tiba di depan kelas Jaejoong sambil menunjukan sekotak bekal di tangannya dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, melewatinya begitu saja dan langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikannya sedikitpun.

"Yah! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa salahnya kita makan siang bersama?" tanya Yunho yang mengekori Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak perduli dengan pertanyaan Yunho dan malah berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Jaejoongie, tunggu aku!"

"Jaejoongie!" panggil Yunho.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu, terdengar menggelikan" ucap Jaejoong dingin sambil bersandar pada pagar besi sesampainya di atap sekolah.

"Padahal itu manis dan cocok untukmu. Hey, apa kau tidak makan?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong hanya membawa sekaleng minuman.

"Jam makan siang hampir berakhir, bagaimana jika kita makan bersama" Yunho menyodorkan kotak makan siangnya.

Jaejoong hanya melirik ke arah Yunho. "Makan satu kali sehari sudah cukup untukku" ucapnya sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kau hanya makan satu kali sehari?" tanya Yunbo sedikit terkejut.

Greb

"Tidak heran jika tubuhmu kurus, seharusnya kau lebih banyak makan agar tubuhmu sedikit lebih berisi" ucap Yunho saat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang.

Duag

"Jangan menyentuhku, bodoh!"

Jaejoong langsung menonjok Yunho saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk dan membuat Yunho sedikit terhuyung akibat tonjokan Jaejoong, siapa yang mengira jika Jaejoong yang bertubuh kecil dan kurus memiliki tenaga seperti kuli pasar.

"Apa kau itu gay?"

"Sebenarnya sih tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau menggangguku terus?"

"Itu karena kau sangat imut dan manis, Jaejoongie. Dan aku bersedia menjadi gay jika kau mau menjadi kekasihku, menjadi uke tentunya. Menjadi bottom yang selalu mendesah untukku" ucap Yunho dengan senyum lebar yang malah terlihat seperti senyum mesum di mata Jaejoong.

Bagh

Bugh

"Dasar pervert!" ucap Jaejoong kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang kembali terkapar setelah dihajar olehnya.

"Aku selalu menyukai kekerasan yang sering kau lakukan padaku, karena itu membuatku bersemangat untuk mendapatkanmu, Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho dengan wajah penuh lebam.

Junsu yang sebelumnya mengikuti Yunho ke atap sekolah, baru berani mendekati Yunho setelah Jaejoong pergi. Junsu masih menyayangi nyawanya dan berusaha untuk tidak berurusan dengan 'Hero' dari Chungnam yang terkenal jago berkelahi karena pernah mengalahkan tiga puluh orang sekaligus, padahal saat itu dia masih kelas dua junior high school dan Junsu tidak ingin berakhir seperti Yunho, babak belur.

"Hyung, berhentilah mendekati Kim Jaejoong. Kau itu selalu babak belur setiap kau mendekatinya, apa kau itu masokis?" ucap Junsu yang kasihan melihat Yunho terkapar di lantai akibat ulahnya sendiri lalu membawanya ke klinik sekolah.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong menuju kelasnya setelah membuat Yunho babak belur di atap sekolah dihadang oleh beberapa orang namja.

"Apa kau murid kelas satu yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" ucap salah satu namja yang menghadangnya.

"Ne, waeyo?" ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sejak kau masuk sekolah ini, kau menjadi pembicaraan dan terkenal dengan sangat cepat. Selain wajah cantikmu, kudengar kau juga sangat jago berkelahi. Jadi apa kau mau bermain sedikit dengan kami?"

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia tahu yang dimaksud mereka yang menghadangnya adalah menantangnya berkelahi dan kebetulan mood Jaejoong sedang buruk karena diekori terus oleh Yunho, bahkan sampai kedalam toilet. Maka tidak heran Jaejoong menghajar Yunho hingga babak belur. Jaejoong lalu mengikuti namja yang menghadangnya ke arah gudang belakang sekolahnya yang sepi karena jarang dilewati orang.

**.**

**.**

"Kau lagi, kau lagi. Apa kau tidak bosan keluar masuk tempatku, Yunho-ah?" ucap seorang yeoja cantik memakai jas putih sambil menatap bosan pada Yunho yang sebelumnya diantar Junsu yang langsung pergi setelah mengantar Yunho.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu mengganggumu, Park seonsangnim" ucap Yunho pada yeoja yang ternyata adalah dokter sekolah.

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah untuku, karena ini memang tugasku. Jadi sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, aku akan mengambil obat untuk luka-lukamu" ucap Park seonsaengnim lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil perban dan beberapa plester juga obat luka untuk mengobati Yunho, pasien langganannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga babak belur begini? Berkelahi?" tanya Park seonsaengnim yang penasaran asal dari semua luka Yunho.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga" jawab Yunho yang duduk santai disalah satu kursi sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya memiliki tubuh yang kuat, tapi kenapa kau selalu babak belur? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk membalas orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Park seonsaengnim lagi sambil menempelkan beberapa plester luka di wajah Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa memukul wajah cantiknya" ucap Yunho singkat.

Park seonsaengnim mengerutkan dahi. "Itu terdengar seperti kau sedang melindungi seekor hewan liar yang buas"

"Lebih tepatnya adalah mahluk cantik yang kejam"

"Hah?" Park seonsaengnim bingung dengan ucapan Yunho.

Brak

Pintu dibuka tiba-tiba dengan sangat kencang oleh Junsu membuat Yunho dan Park seonsaengnim terkejut bersamaan.

"Yunho hyung! Ada berita buruk! Kim Jaejoong..."

Yunho melebarkan mata sipitnya saat mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut Junsu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Junsu.

"Pu-pusing, hyung"

"Katakan apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoongie?" Yunho masih terus menggoyangkan tubuh Junsu.

"Tadi saat aku akan kembali ke kelas, aku melihatnya dibawa oleh beberapa orang anak kelas dua ke arah gudang belakang sekolah, sepertinya mereka akan..."

Belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yunho langsung berlari keluar dari klinik sekolah menuju gudang sekolah dengan tergesa setelah mendengar Jaejoong dibawa oleh beberapa siswa kelas dua tanpa memikirkan kondisinya yang babak belur, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Jaejoong.

"Apa hubungan Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Park seonsaengnim pada Junsu saat melihat Yunho pergi dengan sangat tergesa setelah mendengar nama Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung sedang jatuh cinta, seonsaengnim" jawab Junsu singkat.

"Apa Kim Jaejoong yang dimaksud 'mahluk cantik yang kejam' oleh Yunho?"

"Ne. Kim Jaejoong lah yang selalu membuat Yunho hyung babak belur" ucapan Junsu membuat Park seonsaengnim menganggukan kepala paham.

"Cinta memang rumit dan membutakan siapa saja" ucapan Park seonsaengnim diamini Junsu.

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti tahu alasan kenapa kami membawamu kesini bukan?" tanya seorang namja yang merupakan pemimpin dari namja yang membawanya ke gudang sekolah.

Jaejoong melihat beberapa namja sudah menunggunya di dalam gudang yang minim pencahayaan, ada sepuluh orang namja yang menurutnya adalah kelas dua dan penampilan mereka seperti siswa bermasalah. Jaejoong sendiri tidak merasa takut karena pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat di junior high school.

"Kudengar kelakuanmu saat di junior high school sangat buruk karena kau pernah menghajar beberapa orang hingga babak belur dan kami bermaksud memberimu salam perkenalan agar kau tahu jika saat ini kau bukan lagi berada di Chungman dan agar kau tidak mencari masalah dengan kami"

"Mmppft" Jaejoong sedikit tertawa saat mendengar ucapan sunbaenya.

"What the fuck, apa yang kau tertawakan, berengsek? Apa kau meremehkan kami semua?" tanya salah satu namja yang berpenampilan seperti preman.

Pertanyaan dari salah satu sunbaenya yang terdengar seperti tantangan, membuat Jaejoong kembali memasang wajah datar dan menatap mereka dingin.

"Aku tidak menyukai tatapanmu dan semua kelakukanmu yang membuatmu sombong hanya karena kau dikenal sebagai 'Hero' dari Chungnam"

"Jadi hanya itu yang ingin sunbae katakan?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong yang hampir ditinju salah seorang namja kelas dua yang tersulut emosi dengan ucapannya sedikit terkejut saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kalian berengsek, jika kalian berani menyentuh Jaejoong walaupun hanya sehelai rambut. I'll fucking kill you all!" ancam namja yang sebelumnya memanggil Jaejoong yang tidak lain adalah Yunho yang datang dengan perban dan plester menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya salah seorang namja kelas dua pada temannya.

"Dia itu kan anak kelas satu, orang yang selalu mengikuti Jaejoong kemanapun" ucap salah seorang namja yang bertubuh gempal.

Duag

Tanpa peringatan lebih dahulu, Yunho menonjok salah satu namja yang sebelumnya hendak menonjok Jaejoong dan langsung membuatnya terkapar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Apa kau idiot sampai nekat datang kesini lalu menantang mereka?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

"Yup, terserah apapun yang ingin kau katakan" ucap Yunho dengan senyum manis.

Mata Jaejoong membesar saat melihat salah seorang teman namja yang ditonjok Yunho memegang sebuah balok kayu dan mengayunkannya ke arah kepala Yunho.

"Awas!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menarik tubuh Yunho.

Dugh

Terlambat, Yunho sudah dipukul oleh sebuah balok kayu, dan tubuhnya langsung jatuh tapi berhasil ditangkap Jaejoong sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Dasar bodoh, cari mati rupanya" ucap namja yang memukul kepala Yunho.

"Hey, bertahanlah" ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Kim Jaejoong. Matilah kau, berengsek" umpat namja yang sudah memukul kepala Yunho sambil mengarahkan balok kayu ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menaruh tubuh Yunho yang tidak sadarkan diri lalu menatap ke arah namja yang sudah mencari masalah dengannya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah bosan dan jenuh dengan perkelahian, itu sebabnya Jaejoong selalu memilih untuk menyendiri, tapi karena sudah memakan korban mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus meladeni mereka yang sudah menantangnya.

"Kalian semua, dua, tiga... ah lima orang yang disana, juga sisanya" hitung Jaejoong pada namja yang sudah membawanya ke gudang sekolah. "Aku akan membuat kalian menyesal sudah mengganggu waktuku yang berharga dan melukai temanku"

Jaejoong langsung menerjang ke arah namja yang sudah mencari masalah dengannya dan menghajar mereka satu persatu hingga jatuh terkapar babak belur, sedangkan dirinya tidak terluka sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

"...ho..."

"Hey, Jung Yunho"

Panggilan seseorang menyadarkan Yunho dari pingsannya lalu membuka mata dan langsung membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Sukurlah kau sudah sadar, apa kau baik-baik saja" ucap orang yang berusaha menyadarkan Yunho yang terbaring di lantai berbantalkan pahanya.

_Aku berbaring di paha Jaejoong? Di pahanya? Ini bukan mimpi kan?_

"Hey, Jung Yunho" ucap Jaejoong masih berusaha menyadarkan Yunho

"Ci... ci..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho yang terdengar aneh.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Ci'? Cilukba? Kau tidak sedang bercanda denganku kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ci-cium aku, aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau melakukan itu di sini" tunjuk Yunho pada bibirnya yang malah membuat perempatan siku muncul di dahi Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang terluka, aku orang yang sedang terluka. Tenanglah, jangan marah dulu. Aku cuma bercanda" ucap Yunho berusaha membujuk saat melihat wajah Jaejoong mengeras hendak marah.

Jaejoong hanya menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar bujukan Yunho.

"Tutup matamu dan jangan bernafas" ucap Jaejoong singkat.

"Hah?" Yunho malah bingung dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Cepat lakukan apa yang kukatakan" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

"Mwo?"

Yunho yang bingung tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bibirnya, dan melihat wajah Jaejoong sangat dekat dengannya dan terpejam. Dan yang sedang menempel di bibir Yunho adalah bibir Jaejoong.

_Jaejoong menciumku? Mencium bibirku? Kami berciuman? I'm so lucky! _

Yunho lalu menarik kepala Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciumannya, bahkan berusaha memasukan lidahnya. Tanpa diduga, Jaejoong merespon dan akhirnya mereka saling melumat.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasanya, Yunho datang merusuh ke kelas Jaejoong walau dengan wajah penuh lilitan perban dan plester.

"Jaejoongie! Selamat pagi! Kekasihmu datang!" ucap Yunho dengan nada riang di depan pintu kelas Jaejoong.

Bug

Sebuah tas melayang kearah wajah Yunho dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Jaejoong.

"Berisik! Dasar manusia bodoh, seharusnya kau masih istirahat karena lukamu!" usir Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho muncul di kelasnya.

"Jaejoongie!"

"Berisik! Kau sungguh mengganggu, pergi sana!"

Bukannya pergi, Yunho malah mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

"Jaejoongie, mana morning kiss-ku?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Berisik! Cium saja tembok!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dinding di dekatnya.

"Tapi aku kan kekasihmu, ayolah berikan aku jatah morning kiss-ku" ucap Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dengan bibir dimajukan seolah ingin mencium Jaejoong.

"Menjauh dariku dasar Jung Yunho bodoh!" ucap Jaejoong yang terus berusaha menghindari Yunho dengan wajah memerah.

Sedangkan seisi kelas Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengakan kepala saat melihat pasangan baru yang fenomenal di Paran high school sedang berkejar-kejaran di dalam kelas mereka.

_Begitulah yang terjadi, semenjak kejadian itu hubunganku dan Jaejoong semakin dekat, walau kadang kata-katanya masih sering menusuk dan selalu menolak untuk berciuman denganku, apalagi jika di hadapan orang banyak. Tapi jika hanya kami berdua, dia tidak ragu untuk menciumku, bahkan kami hampir melakukan 'itu'. _

_Eh, kalian percaya? Jangan, yang terakhir itu hanya khayalanku. Karena Jaejoong pernah menonjokku saat aku memeluknya dan tanganku masuk ke dalam bajunya. Yah~ doakan saja agar aku bisa menjadi kekasih Jaejoong dan akhirnya menikah dengannya. Jika aku berhasil menikah dengan Jaejoongie, aku akan mengirimkan video rekaman malam pertama kami pada kalian. _

"Jaejoongie!"

"Aaaahhh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Chapter 2: Please Kiss Me**

**\- END -**

**.**

**.**

**Sensitive Pornograph**

**\- (T)ebar (B)oxer (C)hangmin -**

**.**

**.**

**Kuro's note:**

**Q: kok ceritanya beda sama animenya?**

**A: **iya beb, ini remakenya berdasarkan manga. Kalo part 2 yang di anime OVA di manga-nya ada di chapter ke lima, yang sabar ya beb.

.

**Q: ini ceritanya oneshoot? Bukan chapter?**

**A: **iya beb, Sensitive Pornograph terdiri dari 6 oneshoot dan kalo di anime OVA-nya yang terdiri dari 2 part, gabungan dari chapter 1 sama chapter 5. Dan chapter kedua ini satu-satunya yang shounen-ai, sisanya yaoi.

.

.

Buat **nickeYJcassie **sunbae, gomawo atas masukannya. Jangan bosan buat kasih masukan buat ane yang lemot ini.

Buat yang udah nge-favorit, follow dan review ff abstrak ini, gomawo. Ane tunggu masukan, kritik, saran dan lain-lain.

**-KURO-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sensitive Pornograph**

**Chapter: 3/6**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, NC (failed)**

**.**

**Remake dari oneshoot chapter ketiga manga Sensitive Pornograph ©Ashika Sakura, 2003**

**Ide cerita seluruhnya milik Ashika Sakura-sensei, ane cuma remake jadi YunJae version, yang ga suka ya ga usah baca.**

**.**

**Note: tolong dibaca sampai bawah agar ga ada kesalahpahaman**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Adult Issue**

**.**

**.**

_Kenangan masa lalu seharusnya menjadi kenangan indah yang tersimpan selama bertahun-tahun di masa depan. Itu yang selalu aku percayai._

**_"Jangan menangis, Jaejoongie. Tunggu aku hingga dewasa, aku akan kembali padamu. Aku berjanji" _**

**_"Hiks... Ne, aku akan menunggumu" _**

_Aku tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya jika kenangan indah itu seharusnya tersimpan dan terkubur, tapi malah ada seseorang yang membuatku mengingatnya kembali. _

"Yunho, ireona"

Yunho yang sedang nyaman dalam dunia mimpinya merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, Yunho lalu menarik tangan seseorang yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang sudah membuatnya meninggalkan alam mimpi.

"Yunho..."

"Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho sedikit terkejut saat melihat sesosok namja cantik yang sedang duduk di dekatnya saat pertama membuka mata.

"Huaaa!" reflek Yunho saat melihat yang dipegang tangannya adalah tangan Jaejoong dan langsung melepaskannya yang malah membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?" tanya Yunho setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Yunho yang kelelahan setelah bekerja, jatuh tertidur di kursi dan Jaejoong tidak membangunkannya hingga waktunya makan malam.

"Aku cuma ingin membangunkanmu karena sudah waktunya makan malam, aku membuat spaghetti special untukmu" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar. "Ayo kita makan malam"

Jaejoong lalu berdiri dari kursi panjang yang Yunho tiduri dan beranjak menuju dapur diikuti oleh Yunho.

_Karena pekerjaan ayahku, kami sekeluarga pindah ke Chungnam saat aku masih di junior school, disana pulalah aku pertama kali bertemu Jaejoong dan kami bisa langsung akrab karena usia kami yang seumuran._

_Untuk anak seusia kami saat itu, aku terlihat cukup manly dan Jaejoong terlihat lebih cantik dari yeoja manapun, bahkan aku sempat mengira Jaejoong adalah yeoja saat pertama kali melihatnya. Kami yang semakin hari semakin akrab, merasakan sebuah perasaan untuk saling memiliki, lalu kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dan menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi kemudian kami sadar bahwa hubungan yang kami lakukan sudah terlalu jauh, kami sudah melakukan hubungan yang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan. Aku dan Jaejoong sudah melakukan hubungan intim, dan itu kami lakukan saat kami kelas dua high school._

_Kemudian pekerjaan ayahku kembali membuat kami sekeluarga pindah dan menetap di Seoul hingga sekarang, dan membuat hubunganku dan Jaejoong berakhir saat itu. Aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang Jaejoong, hingga beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong datang ke apartemenku dengan sebuah tas besar dipunggungnya dan tersenyum lebar._

_"Yunho, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum manis._

_"Apa kau Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho saat melihat namja berwajah cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya._

_"Ne. Aku diusir oleh keluargaku dan sekarang aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Itu semua karena salahmu, karena aku mengatakan jika aku adalah gay lalu mereka mengusirku" ucap Jaejoong masih tersenyum manis._

_"Gay? Kau jadi penyuka sesama jenis?" Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong._

_"Ne. Dan itu semua adalah salahmu, kaulah yang sudah membuatku seperti ini" ucap Jaejoong dengan jari terarah ke wajah Yunho._

_Itulah yang dia katakan saat pertama datang lalu menciumku setelahnya, mencium bibirku, dan itu membuatku shock. Kenangan indahku tentangnya berubah seketika, dulu dia sangat manis, dan mungil. Sekarang dia sudah tumbuh besar, bahkan tingginya hampir menyamaiku, hanya wajahnya saja yang tidak berubah, malah semakin cantik._

"Bagaimana rasanya? Aku tahu pasti rasanya tidak seenak buatan restoran, tapi aku sudah berusaha membuatnya semirip mungkin" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar dan menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar saat keduanya berada di dapur menikmati makan malam buatan Jaejoong.

"Cukup enak" jawab Yunho singkat saat memakan spaghetti yang Jaejoong buat.

Jaejoong yang mendapat pujian merasa senang lalu mulai melahap spaghetti yang dia buat dengan semangat.

_Namja ini sudah beberapa hari ini tinggal bersamaku dan aku masih tidak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya dia memilih tinggal bersamaku, tapi masakan buatannya sangat enak. _

"Jae, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu dan saat ini semua sudah berubah, aku tahu kita dulu memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi memiliki ketertarikan pada namja, jadi kuharap kau mengerti maksudku" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong yang hendak menyuap spaghettinya berhenti dan menatap Yunho.

"Aku mengerti. Mianhae karena sudah banyak menyusahkanmu, aku akan segera pergi jika sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, jadi ijinkan aku tinggal beberapa hari lagi, ne" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum tetap terpasang di wajahnya.

"Apa sesuatu yang ekstrim telah terjadi? Setahuku sebagian besar keluarga tidak akan mengusir anak mereka hanya karena mengalami penyimpangan seksual, apalagi kau satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluargamu" tanya Yunho yang penasaran alasan Jaejoong memilih tinggal di apartemennya.

"Aku berasal dari daerah dimana pemikiran mereka masih kolot, sedangkan kau tumbuh di kota, jadi kurasa kau tidak mungkin bisa mengerti pemikiran mereka yang sedikit ekstrim" ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku sudah kenyang" ucap Jaejoong yang sudah tidak berselera lagi dengan makanannya yang masih tersisa banyak lalu membereskan peralatan makannya dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian piring.

"Yunho, seandainya waktu itu kita tidak berpisah, apa kita masih bisa bersama? Tumbuh besar dan mengalami sesuatu yang tidak normal, kurasa seseorang harus tahu batasnya, bukan?" ucap Jaejoong yang membelakangi Yunho dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Eh! Itu bukan apa-apa, lupakanlah. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah berkata apapun. Jika sudah selesai berikan piringmu padaku, aku akan mencucinya" Jaejoong yang tersadar akan ucapannya langsung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yunho yang sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya, memberikan piringnya pada Jaejoong dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, tidak lama Yunho keluar lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sebelumnya diusik Jaejoong.

"Yun..."

Yunho kembali terusik saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya saat dirinya sedang terlelap lalu memutuskan membuka matanya. Namun setelah Yunho membuka matanya, Yunho terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuhnya polosnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Jaejoong? Apa terjadi? Kenapa kau telanjang?" tanya Yunho tanpa menyadari jika dirinya sama polosnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Yun...ho..." ucap Jaejoong sedikit mendesah.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, mencium bibirnya lembut dan meremas penis Yunho hingga menjadi hard lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Yunho semakin terkejut saat Jaejoong memposisikan penis miliknya yang sudah hard dilubang Jaejoong lalu memasukannya perlahan-lahan.

"Aaaahhh" desah Jaejoong saat penis Yunho sudah masuk sepenuhnya dan Jaejoong mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun dan mendesah erotis.

"Waaaaa!" teriak Yunho yang terbangun tiba-tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah.

_Shit, apa maksud mimpi barusan... _

"Ngghh"

Yunho yang mendengar sebuah lenguhan menoleh kearah samping dan melihat Jaejoong sedang tertidur pulas di kasur lipat miliknya yang sudah beberapa hari ini Jaejoong gunakan sebagai alas tidurnya di lantai. Apartemen Yunho hanyalah sebuah apartemen sederhana yang memiliki satu kamar tidur, jadi Jaejoong memilih tidur di lantai dengan kasur lipat karena Yunho tidak mau berbagi ranjang -yang bisa menampung dua orang- dengannya dan itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertidur nyenyak terfokus pada bibir merah Jaejoong -bibir yang dulu sering Yunho lumat saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih- yang terlihat sedikit basah dan menggoda, Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Damn! Aku harus segera ke toilet!" ucap Yunho lalu berlari keluar kamar saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setelah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap.

Blam

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat mendengar Yunho menutup pintu sedikit kencang dan hanya menatap heran pintu yang baru saja dibanting Yunho.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ucap Jaejoong bingung. "Hoam"

Jaejoong yang menutup mulutnya saat menguap, merasakan bibirnya basah.

"Pasti liurku keluar lagi deh" ucap Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Yunho kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Jaejoong masih tertidur pulas, Yunho kembali ke ranjangnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur kembali, tapi sayang matanya tidak juga bisa terpejam. Karena mimpi yang sebelumnya Yunho alami tersebut terus berputar dibenaknya, dan membuatnya terjaga hingga pagi hari.

**.**

**.**

"Yunho-ssi... Yunho-ssi..."

"Hah?" Yunho yang sedang berdiri di depan mesin foto kopi tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya saat seseorang memanggilnya.

Karena terjaga sepanjang malam dan kurang tidur akibat mimpi semalam, Yunho jadi kurang konsentrasi. Bahkan saat di tempat kerjanya, sudah seharian Yunho melakukan kesalahan.

"Apa aku baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang yeoja yang cukup cantik pada Yunho.

"Ah, ne. Waeyo, Ara-ssi?"

"Itu, apa kau memerlukan sampai sebanyak itu?" tanya yeoja bernama Ara sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas hasil foto kopi milik Yunho.

"Mwo? Sebenarnya aku hanya butuh tiga lembar saja, kenapa jadi banyak begini? Aku jadi membuang kertas percuma" ucap Yunho sedikit panik saat melihat hasil foto kopinya sangat banyak, tanpa sadar Yunho menekan tombol print terlalu lama sehingga menghasilkan berlembar-lembar kertas kopian miliknya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Ara penasaran.

Go Ara adalah salah satu karyawan di tempat Yunho bekerja namun berbeda bagian, dia juga menaruh hati pada Yunho dan selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Yunho, tapi sayang Yunho tidak peka akan situasi di sekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya semalam aku kurang tidur akibat mimpi buruk" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya kau mengalami hari yang buruk. Bagaimana jika kau ikut kami pergi ke tempat karaoke setelah pulang kerja" Ara berusaha mengajak Yunho untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya. "Aku dan beberapa temanku bermaksud untuk merayakan kenaikan jabatan salah satu rekan kami, kurasa itu mungkin bisa mengurangi beban pikiranmu"

"Apa tidak menjadi masalah, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka?" tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak apa, lagipula kau cukup terkenal di kantor ini. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Jung Yunho, dan kurasa mereka akan senang jika kau bisa ikut" ucap Ara masih terus meyakinkan Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku ikut" ucap Yunho menerima ajakan Ara dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

_Itu benar, aku bukan gay. Dan seharusnya aku memang berhubungan dengan yeoja, bukan dengan namja. Lagipula Go Ara sepertinya menyukaiku dan dia juga cukup cantik walau Jaejoong masih lebih cantik. Mianhae Jaejoong-ah, aku tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu. _

**.**

**.**

Tik tok tik tok

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, tapi Yunho belum juga pulang. Jaejoong yang menunggunya merasa sedikit khawatir sambil terus menatap jam di dinding.

"Tidak biasanya sudah selarut ini Yunho belum pulang, semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu" ucap Jaejoong seperti istri yang sedang mengkhawatirkan suaminya.

Cklek

Blam

Jaejoong yang mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho, langsung beranjak menuju pintu dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Selamat da... tang" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho pulang bersama seorang yeoja yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Eh? Kau tidak tinggal sendiri?" tanya si yeoja saat melihat Jaejoong yang tidak lain adalah Go Ara sedikit terkejut.

"Dia Jaejoong, temanku dari Chungnam. Selama beberapa hari ini dia akan tinggal bersamaku hingga dia mendapat pekerjaan" Yunho memberikan penjelasan pada Ara.

"Annyeong" sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum, berusaha bersikap sopan.

Ara sendiri hanya tersenyum singkat dan malah melingkarkan tangannya semakin erat dan bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Yunho, karena tujuannya mendekati Yunho adalah untuk bisa mendapatkan Yunho, setidaknya dia bisa melakukan one night stand dengan Yunho dan siapa yang sangka jika Yunho malah mengajaknya ke apartemennya.

"Umm, Jae. Bisakah kau keluar selama beberapa jam saja, kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud?" ucap Yunho saat melewati Jaejoong.

Ara semakin senang mendengar ucapan Yunho yang terkesan seolah mengusir Jaejoong dan Ara sangat yakin jika setelahnya Yunho akan membawanya ke kamar dan menghabiskan malam panas bersama.

"Ne, arraseo" ucap Jaejoong singkat.

Jaejoong hanya memandang punggung Yunho yang membawa Ara ke kamarnya lalu memakai jaketnya dan pergi keluar, Jaejoong sangat paham dengan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan setelah ini, dan Jaejoong sendiri tidak bisa mencegahnya, jadi Jaejoong memutuskan mengikuti apa yang Yunho katakan padanya.

'Keluar dan menghabiskan beberapa jam di taman bukanlah pilihan buruk', seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Yunho.

Yunho sendiri melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menuju taman dekat apartemennya dari jendela kamarnya.

_Ternyata dia benar-benar mengetahui apa yang harus dia lakukan. Aku tahu ini sedikit kejam, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku bukanlah gay seperti dirinya, dan aku juga tidak ingin Ara berpikir seperti itu. _

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Ara sambil memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

"Tidak ada, ayo kita lanjutkan" ucap Yunho dengan senyum terhias diwajahnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk Ara.

Yunho mencium Ara penuh nafsu lalu menidurkannya di ranjang dan melucuti pakaian Ara hingga polos. Yunho memeluk dan mulai mencumbui Ara.

"Aaahhhh" desah Ara saat Yunho menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya.

"What the..."

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat sedang mencumbui Ara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ara saat Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti mencumbui dirinya.

Yunho hanya memandang yeoja yang berada dibawahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Plak

Blam

Yunho terduduk di ranjangnya hanya bisa memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong, Ara pergi meninggalkannya dengan raut wajah kesal setelah menampar wajahnya. Yunho yang teringat Jaejoong kemudian meraih pakaiannya yang bercecean di lantai dan memakainya lalu keluar mencari Jaejoong.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke taman di dekat apartemennya dan melihat Jaejoong sedang duduk sendirian di bangku kayu yang ada di taman, lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa sudah selesai? Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku pikir aku akan menunggu sampai pagi disini dan kenapa dengan wajahmu? " tanya Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah tanda merah di wajah Yunho yang Jaejoong tahu jika itu bekas sebuah tamparan. "Apa terasa sakit?" Jaejoong menyentuh tanda merah di pipi kiri Yunho dengan jarinya.

Yunho memilih duduk di samping Jaejoong sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong. "Seharusnya kau sudah paham saat melihatnya, jadi jangan bertanya. Aku tidak percaya aku menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun padanya, dan dia menjadi sangat marah"

"Kurasa akan ada sebuah gosip yang akan menyebar di tempat kerjaku besok, dan itu semua adalah salahmu" ucap Yunho lalu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Salahku? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Dia pasti akan mengatakan pada semua orang jika aku mengalami penyimpangan seksual dan kau adalah pasangan gay-ku" ucap Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya menundukan wajahnya. "Mianhae"

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menyusahkamu, dan berbohong padamu. Sejujurnya keluargaku tidak pernah mengusirku, aku hanya takut untuk pulang ke rumah dan membuat keluargaku malu karena aku seorang gay" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Semua itu berawal sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak lagi memiliki ketertarikan pada yeoja. Hingga akhirnya saat aku bekerja aku menjalin hubungan dengan bosku, tapi hubungan kami terungkap dan berita itu menyebar dengan cepat. Lalu dia memutuskan hubungan denganku dan menikah dengan yeoja untuk menghindari skandal, saat itu aku bingung dan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal karena aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat kerjaku dan aku takut untuk pulang ke rumah. Saat itu tiba-tiba aku teringat akan dirimu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu" Jaejoong memilih menatap langit malam menghindari tatapan Yunho yang menatapnya tajam karena merasa dibohongi oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak perduli walau itu sangat memalukan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan saat aku berhasil menemukanmu, aku sadar jika aku masih sangat menyukaimu dan aku berharap bisa bersamamu kembali. Aku juga merasa senang saat kau mengijinkanku tinggal bersamamu, jadi maafkan aku jika selama ini aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu" ucap Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum walau dengan raut sendu.

Yunho yang mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh wajah Jaejoong.

"Yunho?" Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya.

"Jangan katakan lagi, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi kau itu namja atau yeoja, dan aku baru menyadarinya jika aku juga masih menyukaimu" ucap Yunho lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong. "Kau tahu, karena aku memikirkanmu saat mencumbui Ara aku jadi tidak bisa hard dan bercinta dengannya oleh karena itu dia menamparku lalu pergi, dan kurasa saat ini aku sudah menjadi gay sepertimu"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Lalu apa kau akan hard jika melakukannya denganku?"

"Mungkin" ucap Yunho singkat

"Ayo kita lakukan! Seperti dulu!" ucap Jaejoong semangat dengan mata berbinar.

Yunho tertawa melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang lucu lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen, Yunho langsung mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga membentur pintu lalu menghimpitnya. Yunho melumat kasar bibir Jaejoong dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong sementara tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam baju Jaejoong lalu melepasnya satu persatu, Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa pasrah memerima serangan Yunho.

"Nnngggh" desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menjadi hard dan semakin bersemangat untuk menyentuh Jaejoong.

"Tunggu, Yun" cegah Jaejoong saat Yunho akan melepas celananya. "Kita lakukan di kamar, ne. Aku tidak mau melakukannya di depan pintu seperti ini"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya lalu melepaskan pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Jaejoong dan juga melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Jaejoong sendiri berjongkok di hadapan Yunho lalu meraih penis Yunho yang sudah hard dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Yunho mendesah nikmat.

Merasa permainan Jaejoong cukup di penisnya dan Yunho sudah tidak sabar ingin memasuki Jaejoong, Yunho mencabut penisnya dari mulut Jaejoong dan membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang.

Yunho melebarkan paha Jaejoong lalu memposisikan penisnya di lubang Jaejoong dan memasukannya secara perlahan lalu mulai bergerak maju mundur setelah penisnya terbenam seluruhnya.

"Aaahhh... Yunhoo..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho memasukan penisnya dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya

Bosan dengan posisi yang biasa, Yunho memposisikan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi menungging dan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat desah Jaejoong semakin kencang. Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang sementara tangan kanannya meremas penis Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya bermain di nipple Jaejoong.

"Nnghh... aahhhh... Yun..." desah Jaejoong saat merasakan sensasi luar biasa ditubuhnya, sensasi yang sudah lama tidak pernah Jaejoong rasakan semenjak sex pertamanya dengan Yunho saat high school dulu. Bahkan sensasi tersebut tidak pernah Jaejoong rasakan saat tidur dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Yunho membalikan kembali tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya sementara gerakan pinggulnya semakin kencang. Jaejoong sendiri merasakan perasaan bahagia meledak di dadanya, hingga tanpa dia sadari air matanya menetes.

"Yunho... aahhh..."

Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di pangkuannya lalu mencium dan menghisap bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Aku... aku akan keluar" ucap Jaejoong saat dirinya akan mencapai orgasme.

Sruut

"Yunho!"

Tubuh Jaejoong jatuh ke ranjang dan terengah setelah mencapai orgasme disusul Yunho yang terjatuh diatas tubuhnya.

"Yun, aku takut... Aku takut jika kau melakukan ini dengan yeoja saat aku sedang bersamamu dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahmu, tapi aku bahagia karena kau juga menyukaiku. Benar-benar bahagia, hingga aku ingin menangis" ucap Jaejoong saat terbaring berbantalkan lengan kekar Yunho dan cairan bening mengalir dari doe eyes miliknya.

_Saat aku kecil, aku pernah berfikir jika aku menjadi dewasa apakah bisa bersama dengan orang yang kusukai sepeti kanjiku pada Jaejoong... _

"Ne, aku menyukaimu. Dan bukankah aku dulu pernah berjanji padamu jika dewasa aku akan kembali padamu, jadi berhentilah menangis karena aku akan bersamamu selamanya" ucap Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong"

"Nado... hiks... saranghae... hiks... Yunho..."

_Dan sekarang aku sadar, jika janji kami benar-benar terwujud. Akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang kusayangi walau dialah yang mencari dan menemukanku saat kami dewasa. _

"Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak perduli lagi Ara akan menyebarkan berita jika aku adalah gay. Selama aku bisa bersamamu, aku rela jika harus menjadi gay" ucap Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong lalu membawa Jaejoong dalam dekapannya, Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat Yunho yang membuatnya nyaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Adult Issue**

**\- END -**

**.**

**.**

**Sensitive Pornograph**

**(T)indih (B)oojae (C)entil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuro's note:**

**Ini oneshoot chapter ketiga dari manga Sensitive Pornograph, masih ada tiga oneshoot lagi, ya beb.**

**Ane agak kurang yakin sama chap ini, jadi tolong masukannya.**

**Dan buat yang udah nge-fav, follow sama review... arigatou, gomawo, xie xie, thank you**

**-Kuro-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Sensitive Pornograph**

**Chapter: 4/6**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, NC (failed)**

**.**

**Remake dari oneshoot chapter manga Sensitive Pornograph ©Ashika Sakura,2003**

**Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ashika Sakura-sensei, ane cuma remake seenak jidat lebar Yoochun jadi Yunjae version, jadi buat yang ga suka ya ga usah baca**

**.**

**Setiap chapter dari FF ini semuanya oneshoot yang terdiri dari 6 cerita berbeda, satu cerita diantaranya bergenre shounen-ai (chap 2 ) dan yang lainnya yaoi.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Be More Honest**

**.**

**.**

"Ini untukmu" ucap seorang namja bermata musang menyerahkan selembar foto pada namja berwajah cantik.

Doe eyes namja cantik membesar seketika saat melihat foto yang diberikan oleh si namja bermata musang. Sebuah gambar cukup erotis terlihat di foto tersebut, dimana bagian privat seorang namja berkulit putih terlihat dengan jelas dan namja lainya yang berkulit tan membenamkan kejantannya didalam hole si namja berkulit putih yang dipenuhi cairan putih kental yang merembes keluar dan juga membasahi perut ratanya, dan si namja cantik sangat mengenali siapa objek dari foto tersebut walau bagian wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Bukankah itu foto yang bagus? Tenang saja aku menyimpannya khusus untuk diriku sendiri, dan aku juga masih memiliki banyak foto seperti itu" ucap si namja bermata musang lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga si namja cantik yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya.

"Kuharap kau bisa datang lagi ke kamarku, aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu" bisiknya lalu pergi meninggalkan si namja cantik yang sedang shock mendekap foto yang diberikan namja bermata musang didadanya.

_'Kenapa aku harus selalu menuruti semua hal aneh yang kau katakan padaku' itu adalah kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan padamu, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengucapkannya dan lidahku kelu setiap berhadapan denganmu. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kau melakukan hal itu padaku._

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Jaejoong-ah! Bawa peralatan ini ke dalam mobil!"

"Ne, sajangnim" ucap namja berwajah cantik yang dipanggil Jaejoong menarik sebuah tas berukuran cukup besar dan sebuah tas lainnya menggantung dibahunya sedikit kepayahan. "Uggh, beratnya..."

Greb

Tiba-tiba tas yang ditarik Jaejoong terasa lebih ringan, dan saat Jaejoong menoleh dia melihat seorang namja bermata musang sedang mengangkat tas -yang bagi Jaejoong berat- tanpa beban.

"Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat namja yang membantunya.

"Kemana appa akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Yunho saat melihat tas yang dibawa Jaejoong.

"Seoul Art Museum, sajangmin akan melakukan pameran disana" jawab Jaejoong lalu meletakan tas di dalam mobil milik bosnya.

_Aku bekerja di studio foto pribadi milik Jung Jihoon sajangnim, dimana aku bekerja sebagai salah satu karyawan Jung sajangnim yang seorang fotografer profesional, beliau juga sering sekali melakukan pameran hasil jepretan kameranya, dan Yunho adalah anak dari Jung sajangnim._

_Rumah Jung sajangnim berada tepat diatas studio, oleh karena itu aku sering melihat Yunho dan sedikit mengenalnya. Yunho sangat ramah dan tinggi, bahkan tingginya melebihi tinggi badanku yang hanya sebahunya, padahal tinggiku seratus tujuh puluh tujuh sentimeter. Dia juga jauh lebih manly dariku, padahal usianya lima tahun lebih muda dariku dan masih menjadi siswa di salah satu senior high school terbaik di Seoul. Aku juga sedikit menyukainya._

"Jadi tidak ada siapapun di studio hari ini?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba setelah membantu Jaejoong memasukan tas ke dalam mobil milik appanya.

"Ne. Tapi aku tetap tinggal di studio, karena aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dari Jung sajangnim" jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu kembali ke dalam studio.

"Hmmm" gumam Yunho saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong lalu mengekorinya.

_Tapi..._

Bruk

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba di dorong ke ranjang hingga jatuh terkelungkup setelah sebelumnya diseret oleh Yunho ke kamarnya saat hendak masuk ke dalam studio.

"Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku dari jauh, dan aku yakin jika kau adalah gay. Aku tahu dari caramu melihatku, jadi aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai ini" ucap Yunho di telinga Jaejoong dengan tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam celana Jaejoong.

"Andwae! Jangan lakukan, kumohon jangan" Jaejoong memohon dengan air mata menggenang di doe eyes miliknya.

Jaejoong memang menyukai Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengannya, dan Jaejoong sendiri belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut dengan siapapun.

Yunho yang tidak memperdulikan permohonan Jaejoong menurunkan celana yang Jaejoong pakai lalu memasukan penisnya yang besar ke dalam hole Jaejoong hingga terbenam sempurna.

"Aarrghhh...! Sakit...!" jerit Jaejoong saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di holenya, rasa sakit luar biasa yang pertama kali dia rasakan seolah mengoyak bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Yunho menulikan telinganya dan terus menggerakan pinggulnya membuat penis besarnya bergerak di dalam hole Jaejoong yang sempit.

Jaejoong tahu jika yang pertama kali memang sakit, tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka jika rasa sakitnya luar biasa menyakitkan dan dirinya juga mengalami pemaksaan.

"Hentikan... aku mohon hentikan... rasanya sakit sekali... berhenti..."

_Perasaan sakit yang mengerikan itu tidak berhenti dan terus menyakitiku, bahkan air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir akibat rasa sakit itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak menghentikan perbuatannya._

Clik

_Itu adalah suara yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku terbungkus dalam kegelapan dan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku terutama bagian holeku, terasa seolah tercabik dari dalam, dan aku tahu jika itu adalah suara kamera. _

**.**

Clik

Suara kamera kembali terdengar di telinga Jaejoong dan membuatnya membuka doe eyes bening miliknya, Jaejoong terbangun di ranjang Yunho tanpa sehelai benang dan hanya selimut tipis yang menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa panas, perih dan juga lengket karena cairan putih kental yang mengalir keluar dari holenya. Jaejoong sendiri paham dengan apa yang baru terjadi padanya.

"Kau mengambil gambarku lagi?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya. Jaejoong ingat jika sebelumnya Yunho mengambil fotonya saat sedang membenamkan penisnya.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, memunggungi Jaejoong lalu menaruh kamera di meja nakas. Yunho yang sama polosnya dengan Jaejoong kemudian menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu? Melihatmu yang sedang telanjang seperti ini membuatku jadi hard lagi, kau harus bertanggungjawab dengan memuaskanku lagi" ucap Yunho lalu melebarkan paha Jaejoong dan memasukan penis besarnya kembali ke dalam hole Jaejoong yang lebih mudah dari sebelumnya karena dipenuhi sperma miliknya.

"Mwo? Andwae!"

"Nnngh... aahh..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho memasukan penisnya ke dalam hole Jaejoong secara perlahan hingga terbenam seluruhnya.

Sebuah seringai tercipta di sudut bibir Yunho saat mendengar desahan Jaejoong yang mulai menikmati sentuhannya, dan Yunho melakukannya dengan lebih lembut dari sebelumnya karena Jaejoong yang sedang mendesah terlihat sexy dimatanya.

"Aahh...ahh...ahh..aahh... "desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menggerakan pinggulnya dan mengenai titik sensitifnya.

Jaejoong yang merasakan sakit tapi juga nikmat yang datang secara bersamaan hanya bisa meremas kencang selimut yang sudah berantakan untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, Yunho sendiri merasakan kembali nikmat yang sebelumnya dia rasakan dan kali ini jauh lebih nikmat.

"Apa yang kurasakan saat ini?" tanya Yunho disela-sela hentakannya. "Apa rasanya enak?"

"Aku... rasanya... aahhh... ne..."

Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka rasa sakit yang sebelumnya dia rasakan bisa berubah menjadi sangat nikmat seiring hentakan Yunho.

Seringai muncul di sudut bibir Yunho saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, lalu dengan mudahnya Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi menungging dan memunggunginya. Yunho lalu memasukan kembali penisnya ke hole Jaejoong dan meremas penis Jaejoong perlahan. sementara tangannya yang lain bermain di dada Jaejoong dan memilin nipplenya hingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah kencang.

Sruut

"Aaahh... Yunho..." desah Jaejoong saat mencapai orgasme dengan sperma miliknya yang membasahi tangan dan ranjang Yunho lalu ambruk disusul Yunho yang juga mengalami orgasme dan mengeluarkan kembali sperma miliknya di hole Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

"Eh, jadi ini foto yang kau maksud? Tidak buruk, malah sangat bagus karena diambil dari sudut yang pas. Tidak heran jika dia adalah anak dari seorang fotografer profesional, dia memiliki bakat yang hebat" ucap seorang namja yang cukup cantik menilai foto milik Jaejoong yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Buka itu masalahnya, Heechul hyung" ucap Jaejoong pada namja yang sama cantik dengan dirinya yang sudah dianggap hyungnya.

Setelah Yunho memberinya foto erotis, Jaejoong langsung pergi menemui Heechul, namja yang merupakan sunbaenya saat kuliah dulu yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya dan sudah banyak membantunya selama kuliah. Namja cantik yang suka seenaknya berpikir tanpa beban dan kadang ucapannya sering menusuk, tapi sebenarnya penuh perhatian.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya? Dan dia juga masih sekolah di senior high school, kau benar-benar membuatku iri, Joongie-ah" ucap Heechul sedikit menggoda Jaejoong. "Aku yakin dia pasti hebat di ranjang, dan kurasa itu tidak menjadi masalah jika kau seorang pedofil"

Jaejoong memajukan bibir merahnya dan menatap kesal pada Heechul saat menyebutnya pedofil.

"Tapi dia menyerangku secara tiba-tiba, itu namanya pemaksaan! Dan itu rasanya sakit, sangat sakit seperti dicabik-cabik dari dalam" ucap Jaejoong lirih lalu membenamkan wajahnya diatas lengannya yang dilipat diatas meja saat keduanya berada di dapur di apartemen Heechul.

"Tapi kalian masih tetap melanjutkannya kan?"

Skakmat, ucapan Heechul membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan malah membuat wajah Jaejoong merona hebat. Bukan hanya melanjutkan permainan ranjangnya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong malah menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho di tubuhnya.

"It-itu karena dia mengambil foto telanjangku, ja-jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya" ucap Jaejoong gugup saat melihat Heechul menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai terhias dibibirnya.

"Dan aku jadi merasa sulit untuk kembali ke studio" ucap Jaejoong lagi lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, apa alasannya melakukan itu padaku.

"Apa kau ingin mengundurkan diri?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak semudah itu. Aku bekerja di sana karena aku menyukai pekerjaannya dan Jung sajangnim juga sangat baik padaku, lagipula gaji yang kuterima cukup banyak dan dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku selama sebulan. Walau bagian terburuknya adalah dia sudah memperlakukanku seperti itu, aku masih tetap menyukainya. Menyukai seorang Jung Yunho" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu, maka jangan kau pikirkan lagi masalahmu. Ayo kita minum saja" ucap Heechul berusaha membuat Jaejoong melupakan masalahnya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng bir dan sebotol soju. "Satu minuman akan menyelesaikan ribuan masalah, bersulang!"

Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dan minum bersama dengan Heechul, dan tidak berapa lama Heechul tumbang, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang memiliki toleransi alkohol yang tinggi masih tersadar penuh saat Heechul mulai mengoceh tidak karuan. Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan menginap dirumah Heechul dan menemani Heechul yang sudah mabuk berat.

Jaejoong lalu memandangi foto yang diberikan oleh Yunho dengan beribu pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya.

'Kenapa dia memberikan foto ini padaku?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati lalu memejamkan matanya menyusul Heechul yang sudah menuju alam mimpi sambil memeluk botol soju setelah sebelumnya membawa Heechul yang mabuk ke kamarnya dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang Heechul.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong memutuskan kembali ke studio tempatnya bekerja dan berniat menemui Yunho untuk meminta penjelasan darinya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yunho yang berada tepat di atas studio milik Jung sajangnim setelah sebelumnya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho, lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintunya.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka sebelum Jaejoong mengetuknya dan muncul Yunho dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Aku mendengar langkah kakimu saat menaiki tangga, masuklah" ucap Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong masuk lalu duduk di atas ranjang miliknya dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kamar yang sebelumnya memberikan kenangan yang tidak bisa Jaejoong lupakan, terlebih ranjang yang sedang Yunho duduki.

"Kau datang setelah selesai bekerja?" tanya Yunho.

"Umm, Ne" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

_Aku ingin bertanya padanya, aku ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku terlalu pengecut._

"Jangan bergerak!" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

Clik

Jaejoong mendengar suara jepretan kamera dan kilauan blitz terarah padanya dan ternyata Yunho mengambil gambarnya kembali, terlihat Yunho sedang memegang sebuah kamera dan diarahkan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau mengambil gambarku? Dan semenjak saat itu kau selalu mengambil gambarku, apa kau bermaksud memerasku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Tidak" jawab Yunho singkat lalu menaruh kameranya di meja kemudian berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

Tanpa Jaejoong duga, tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat tubuh mungilnya lalu dilempar ke atas ranjang miliknya dan menindihnya. Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho mulai mencium dan melumat bibirnya.

"Jangan!" cegah Jaejoong saat merasakan tangan Yunho menyusup masuk kedalam celananya.

Yunho tidak memperdulikan ucapan Jaejoong yang mencegahnya menyentuh tubuhnya kembali.

"Tunggu, jawab aku terlebih dahulu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengambil gambarku, dan apa alasanmu melakukan semua itu?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha menahan tubuh Yunho yang berada diatasnya agar tidak menindihnya.

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dan malah memilih bangun dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan memunggunginya.

"Aku sudah tidak mood lagi dengan tubuhmu, kau bisa pergi" usir Yunho tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

_Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Yunho lagi, dia seolah menghindariku. Dan kemudian sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi padaku._

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah, kemarilah" panggil Jung sajangnim saat melihat Jaejoong baru datang ke studio miliknya. "Ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu"

"Ada apa, sajangnim?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ini, lihatlah terlebih dahulu" ucap Jung sajangnim lalu memberikan sebuah majalah pada Jaejoong.

"Majalah Hello? Bukankah majalah ini tidak pernah bekerja sama dengan studio kita" ucap Jaejoong sedikit bingung saat melihat majalah yang diberikan oleh Jung sajangnim padanya.

Jung sajangnim bukanlah tipe orang yang memilih bisnis daripada hobinya, oleh karena itu Jung sajangnim hanya melakukan kerja sama dengan beberapa majalah yang mau memakai jasanya dan lebih memilih melakukan pameran untuk karyanya. Itu juga karena bayaran Jung sajangnim sangat mahal, jadi hanya beberapa majalah saja yang sanggup untuk membayarnya.

"Itu benar, tapi coba kau lihat halaman yang sudah kuberi tanda" ucap Jung sajangnim menunjuk sebuah tanda berwarna merah diantara sela-sela halaman majalah yang dia berikan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong lalu mengikuti perintah Jung sajangnim, dan matanya membesar seketika saat melihat sebuah foto yang tercetak di majalah tersebut, bahkan nama Yunho tertulis jelas di samping foto tersebut.

Jaejoong melihat foto seorang namja yang sedang tidur dengan posisi terkelungkup dengan punggung yang terekspos tanpa sehelai benang menutupi punggung mulusnya dan dipenuhi peluh.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku tidak menyangka jika Yunho juga menyukai fotografi" ucap Jung sajangnim dengan senyum di wajahnya.

_Ini kan fotoku..._

Jaejoong menyadari jika objek foto itu adalah dirinya walau wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Sungguh mengejutkan dia mengambil foto dengan objek manusia, karena foto seperti itu sangat tergantung pada emosi dari si fotografer, jadi sangat sulit untuk memghasilkan sebuah foto yang sangat bagus" jelas Jung sajangnim. "Dan bukankah kau yang menjadi objek foto itu, Jaejoong-ah?"

"Sa-sajangnim, a-aku..." Jaejoong gugup saat diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu dari Jung sajangnim.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hubungan antara kau dengan Yunho karena itu adalah pilihannya, hanya saja pastikan jika hubungan kalian tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, jadi tenanglah" Jung sajangnim menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Dan sesuai perkiraanku, putraku memiliki ketertarikan yang sama denganku. Kau sangat mirip dengan istriku"

"Hah? Mwo?" ucap Jaejoong bingung.

_Aku ingat, mantan istri Jung sajangnim adalah yeoja cantik yang selalu menjadi objek foto Jung sajangnim, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpisah. _

"Sebagai ayahnya, aku pasti akan memujinya. Tapi sejujurnya foto ini sangat bagus, foto ini juga menggambarkan perasaanya padamu. Benar-benar foto yang sangat bagus" puji Jung Sajangnim.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan hangat menyusup ke dalam dada Jaejoong sebuah senyuman terhias diwajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Jung sajangnim yang memuji hasil foto Yunho, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memuju kamar Yunho.

Tok tok

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu kamar Yunho.

"Masuklah" ucap Yunho yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah.

Mata Yunho membesar seketika saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, seketika terbangun dari duduknya tanpa dia sadari karena terkejut. "Jaejoong?"

Sementara Yunho terkejut, Jaejoong hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit Yunho tebak.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit terlambat, tapi aku takut jika tidak kutanyakan sekarang, aku akan menyesal nantinya" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Yunho. "Apa kau menyukaiku, Yunho-ah?"

Blush

Yunho tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan menunduk, tapi Jaejoong dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih pendek dari Yunho.

_Wajah Yunho memerah, apa itu artinya dia menyukaiku? Jadi selama ini dia tidak pernah jujur padaku, tapi dari foto itu aku melihat kebenarannya, sekarang aku mengerti apa yang Yunho pikirkan selama ini. _

"Aku menyukaimu, Yunho-ah" ucap Jaejoong pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Yunho.

Grep

Yunho tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Jaejoong "Aku juga menyukaimu, maafkan aku jika selama ini tidak jujur padamu"

Yunho lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga terbaring di ranjang. Yuhno menyingkap baju yang dipakai Jaejoong lalu menghisap nipplenya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dan menikmati permainan lidah Yunho di dadanya.

Yunho melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Jaejoong hingga tidak tersisa satupun dan juga melakukan hal sama pada dirinya, lalu memasukan penisnya secara perlahan ke lubang Jaejoong.

"Aahhh... Yunho..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho membenamkan seluruh penisnya di lubang Jaejoong dan mendiamkannya sesaat agar Jaejoong terbiasa, dan merasakan sensasi lubang sempit Jaejoong yang meremas penisnya.

"Aaahhh... nngh... oohhh... " desah Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai menggerakkan penisnya dengan ritme teratur, Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho dan sedikit mencakarnya untuk menyalurkan sensasi antara sakit dan nikmat yang dia rasakan.

"Sssss..." desis Yunho saat merasakan sakit dipunggungnya akibat cakaran Jaejoong.

Yunho akhirnya membalik tubuh Jaejoong menjadi menungging karena tidak tahan dengan cakaran Jaejoong dan membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke lubang Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu meraih rahang Jaejoong dan cium bibirnya, setelah beberapa kali hentakan, kedua mencapai orgasme bersama lalu terbaring di ranjang, memikirkan suatu hal yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Yunho meraih celana miliknya dan memakainya lalu duduk memunggungi Jaejoong yang masih terbaring di ranjang menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya

"Hey, foto yang kau berikan padaku, itu foto pertamaku yang kau ambil kan? Kenapa kau masih terus mengambil gambarku setelahnya?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya aku mengambil gambarmu karena kau terlihat sexy dan cantik, oleh karena itu aku ingin mengambil gambarmu dalam berbagai ekspresi. Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah berniat menggunakan foto itu untuk memerasmu. Itu karena aku..."

Yunho tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena wajahnya sudah memerah dan itu membuat Jaejoong ingin tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan, kau itu... coba sedikit lebih jujur, pasti tidak akan ada kesalahpahaman seperti ini. Kau tahu kan jika aku sangat menyukaimu, dan kau juga menyukaiku. Jadi kenapa kita tidak pacaran saja? Jung sajangnim juga sudah mengijinkan, asal..."

Ucapan Jaejoong dipotong seenaknya oleh Yunho. "Benarkah?!"

"Ne, selama hubungan kita tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku" lanjut Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit tersenyum

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku dan aku meminta jatahku" ucap Yunho lalu menindih Jaejoong kembali.

"Mwo? Andwae! Yang barusan masih sakit, Yun. Masih sakit! Buttku masih sakit!" tolak Jaejoong sedikit mendorong dada Yunho.

"Bohong, kita sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, masa masih sakit" ucap Yunho berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang mencobanya menghalangi niatnya mencumbui Jaejoong

"Itu karena milikmu yang besar, Yun" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Yunho.

"Iya sih. Eh? Andwae!"

"Aku akan membuatmu mendesahkan namaku seharian" ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi mesum.

"Andwae! Aku harus kerja, aku tidak mau dipecat!"

_Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, benar-benar mengerti. Jika kau ternyata selama ini menyukaiku dan aku juga sangat-sangat menyukaimu. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Be More Honest**

**\- END -**

**.**

**.**

**Sensitive Pornograph**

**\- (T)abok (B)eruang me(C)um -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuro's note:**

Next chap adalah part kedua dari anime Sensitive Pornograph.

Gomen kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan, apalagi dipart NC. Ane ga ahli bikin yang begituan.

Buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite FF absurd ini, arigatou gozaimasu. Next FF mungkin lebih absurd dari ini.

**-Kuro-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Sensitive Pornograph**

**Chapter: 5/6**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, NC (failed)**

**.**

**Remake dari manga Sensitive Pornograph ©Ashika Sakura, 2003**

**Ide cerita sepenuhnya milik Ashika Sakura-sensei, ane cuma remake seenak jidat lebar Yoochun jadi Yunjae version, jadi buat yang ga suka ya ga usah baca**

**.**

**Chapter ini remake dari chapter kelima manga Sensitive Pornograph yang juga part kedua dari anime OVA-nya.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: House of the Little White Rabbit / Trophies Belong in the Bedroom (anime version)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho hyung!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, seorang namja tampan bermata mirip rubah menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat namja dengan tinggi badan menjulang berjalan -sedikit berlari- mendekatinya.

_Changmin? Aku yakin pasti dia akan mengajakku berkumpul bersama teman-temannya lagi. _

"Hyung, kami ada acara kumpul bersama mahasiswi dari universitas Sejung, kau mau ikut tidak? Kami kekurangan orang" ucap si namja tinggi.

_Gotcha, tepat seperti dugaanku. _

"Mianhae, Changmin-ah. Hari ini aku ada kerja sambilan" ucap Yunho, si namja bermata rubah dengan senyum terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa ijin atau bolos saja sekalian, mahasiswi universitas Sejung cantik-cantik loh, hyung" bujuk Changmin, si namja tinggi. "Jika kau beruntung, kau bisa berkencan dengan mereka"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar bujukan Changmin. "Aku sudah meminta ijin kemarin untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahku, jadi hari ini aku harus bekerja, lagipula ada banyak anak anjing dan kucing yang lucu menunggu untuk aku jaga"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau masih bekerja sambilan sebagai penjaga hewan peliharaan, hyung?"

"Ne, dan itu pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan, Min. Kau bisa bermain bersama hewan-hewan kecil dan imut" ucap Yunho dengan wajah ceria.

"Jadi kau memilih bersama hewan dan yakin tidak mau bergabung dengan kami, hyung? Ada banyak yeoja cantik dan manis yang bisa kau ajak berkencan, jangan salahkan aku jika kau menyesal karena tidak ikut bersamaku" Changmin masih berusaha membujuk Yunho.

Changmin berpikir jika Yunho ikut bersamanya, maka ada kemungkinan Yunho bisa memiliki kekasih, karena yang Changmin tahu sampai saat ini Yunho masih tetap menjomblo dan lebih memilih bersama hewan dibandingkan yeoja-yeoja cantik yang akan mereka temui nantinya.

"Mianhae, Min. Mungkin lain kali saja aku akan ikut denganmu" Yunho lalu meninggalkan Changmin yang gagal membujuknya.

_Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut bersama dengan Changmin karena mungkin saja aku bisa berkencan dengan salah satu yeoja seperti yang dikatakan Changmin, tapi sayangnya aku harus menjaga hewan-hewan lucu yang ditinggal sementara oleh pemiliknya dan aku tidak bisa melewatkan yang satu ini._

_Aku mengambil pekerjaan sambilan sebagai penjaga hewan karena memang pekerjaan yang cukup menguntungkan, selain karena aku sangat menyukai hewan, gaji yang kudapatkan juga lumayan._

Trrrt trrrrt

Yunho yang hendak menuju tempat kerja sambilannya merasakan getaran di saku celananya dan ternyata sebuah panggilan masuk untuknya.

"Yeoboseo? Ne, hyung. Hari ini aku tidak ada tugas dan jam kuliahku juga sudah selesai, waeyo? Menjaga kelinci selama dua hari dan pemiliknya menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya langsung? Baiklah, kau kirimkan saja alamatnya, aku akan segera kesana" ucap Yunho lalu memutuskan sambungan dengan bosnya di tempatnya bekerja sambilan.

Tempat kerja sambilan Yunho sebenarnya adalah sebuah pet shop yang menerima jasa penitipan hewan, biasanya para pemilik hewan akan menitipkan peliharaan mereka saat akan bepergian. Dan pekerjaan Yunho adalah merawat dan menjaga hewan termasuk memberinya makan, terkadang Yunho juga mendatangi rumah si pemilik hewan untuk mengambil hewan yang akan dititipkan di tempat kerjanya.

"Jadi hari ini aku akan menjaga kelinci kecil. Aku jadi tidak sabar, pasti imut dan lucu" ucap Yunho dengan wajah berseri saat membayangkan seekor kelinci kecil yang lucu. "Alamatnya di apartemen Bolero, nomor 1903. Baiklah, aku segera kesana"

Dengan semangat Yunho mengikuti alamat yang diberikan oleh bosnya hingga sampai di depan sebuah apartemen mewah lalu masuk kedalamnya, tanpa menyadari seseorang mengawasinya dengan seringai terpasang di sudut bibirnya dari dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di dekat apartemen tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari lift dan menemukan alamat yang dimaksud, Yunho mencari kunci yang diletakan di bawah pot bunga disamping pintu sesuai petunjuk dari bosnya. Yunho lalu memasukan kunci dan masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut, walau agak sedikit merasa aneh dengan suasana apartemen tersebut, terkesan mewah tapi terlihat sepi.

"Namanya Jaejae dan berjenis kelamin jantan, nama yang manis untuk kelinci jantan, pasti kelinci kecil yang lucu" gumam Yunho saat membaca pesan dari bosnya. "Tapi pemiliknya bilang dia sangat kesepian karena tinggal sendirian, kasihan sekali"

"Jaejae-ah! Dimana kau, Jaejae-ah?"

Yunho mencari kelinci yang seharusnya dia jaga, tapi malah tidak menemukan apapun didalam apartemen tersebut.

"Dimana dia? Apa benar ini alamatnya? Kenapa aku tidak menemukan kelinci disini" ucap Yunho saat tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan kelinci.

_Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh, aku sudah mencari ke setiap ruangan di apartemen ini tapi tidak menemukan seekor kelinci pun, apa mungkin aku salah alamat. _

"Jaejae-ah, apa kau ada di sini?" ucap Yunho saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan untuk bersantai yang berbatasan dengan dapur.

Mata rubahnya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang hanya terdiri beberapa barang, hanya sebuah kursi panjang berwarna merah dan sebuah televisi dengan layar cukup besar berhadapan dengan kursi, selebihnya tidak ada barang apapun di ruangan itu, hanya sebuah pintu geser yang menempel di dinding.

Dug dug

Terdengar suara gaduh dari balik pintu geser yang tampak mencurigakan bagi Yunho.

"Apa mungkin di dalam sana? Tapi orang bodoh mana yang tega menaruh kelinci di tempat tertutup seperti itu, bisa kehabisan nafas dan mati mengenaskan" ucap Yunho lalu mendekati pintu geser yang menimbulkan suara-suara gaduh dan membukanya.

Mata Yunho membesar seketika saat membuka pintu geser tersebut dan melihat sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Huwaaa! Mayat!"

Bruk

Kaki Yunho lemas seketika dan jatuh terduduk saat melihat sesosok namja berkulit putih tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya berada di balik pintu geser yang ternyata adalah sebuah lemari penyimpanan barang, menatapnya dengan kedua kakinya terikat tali dan kedua tangannya terborgol, dimulutnya terdapat gag ball dan sekujur tubuhnya terdapat tanda bekas ikatan.

_Aku tidak menemukan seekor kelinci tapi malah menemukan mayat di dalam lemari, pantas saja apartemen ini mencurigakan._

Sreet

"Eh! Kau masih hidup?" tanya Yunho pada namja yang sebelumnya dia kira mayat saat melihat tubuh namja tersebut bergerak. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana"

Yunho melepaskan gag ball dan tali yang mengikat kaki si namja berkulit putih yang ternyata berwajah sangat cantik.

"Apa kau punya kunci untuk membuka borgolmu?" tanya Yunho karena tidak menemukan kunci dimanapun untuk membuka borgol yang melingkar di tangan namja cantik yang sedang menatapnya.

"Jika kau datang ke sini untuk melakukan 'itu' atas perintahnya, maka lakukan dengan cepat, oke" ucap si namja cantik.

"Hah?"

Ucapan si namja cantik malah membuat Yunho bingung.

"Dia mengundangmu datang kemari bukan?" tanya si namja cantik menatap Yunho dengan doe eyes beningnya.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

_Apa maksud namja ini, aku tidak mengerti._

"Kau tahu namaku, dia pasti yang memberitahukannya padamu, benarkan?"

"Namamu?" Yunho semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan si namja cantik.

"Jaejae adalah nama panggilanku, namaku adalah Jaejoong. Jadi kau datang kesini untuk mencariku, bukan?"

"Aniya, aku kesini karena seekor kelinci. Aku adalah penjaga hewan peliharaan, tugasku menjaga hewan peliharaan selama pemiliknya pergi" jelas Yunho. "Aku mendapat tugas untuk menjaga kelinci bernama Jaejae yang ditinggal selama dua hari oleh pemiliknya, dan aku kesini untuk menjemputnya dan akan membawanya ke tempat kerja sambilanku"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yunho. "Aku mengerti, dia juga sering sekali memainkan jenis permainan seperti ini dan sepertinya kau juga jadi terlibat dalam permainan gila ini. Kurasa dia sedikit bosan dan ingin aku bermain denganmu"

"Tunggu dulu. Jika kau yang bernama Jaejae, lalu dimana kelincinya? Jangan katakan jika kau adalah kelincinya!" ucap Yunho menunjuk wajah Jaejoong lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

_Ya Tuhan, aku jadi pusing. Apa maksud semua ini? Jika namja ini Jaejae, lalu dimana kelinci yang harus aku jaga? Aku tidak mau dipecat karena gagal melakukan tugasku. _

Bruk

Sreet

"Hah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho tersadar dari ke frustasiannya saat Jaejoong mendorongnya hingga kembali jatuh terduduk.

"Aku sarankan kau mengikuti permainan yang sudah dibuatnya, karena jika kita tidak melakukan apa yang dia mau, dia akan menjadi kesal. Maka kau juga akan dapat masalah" ucap Jaejoong berusaha membuka celana Yunho. "Aku tidak masalah jika harus berperan sebagai kelinci"

_Permainan? Permainan apa yang dimaksud namja ini? Dan apa maksudnya dengan menjadi kelinci? _

"Tenang saja aku tidak memiliki penyakit apapun, dan aku juga tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dan jika kau tidak terbiasa melihat namja melakukan hal ini padamu, maka tutuplah matamu" ucap Jaejoong saat mengeluarkan penis Yunho.

_Apa? Namja ini akan melakukan oral sex padaku?_

Slurrrp sluurp

_Damn! Aku jadi hard! Padahal dia hanya menjilati penisku, ini berbahaya._

Yunho merasakan perasaan yang cukup aneh saat Jaejoong menjilati penisnya yang semakin lama menjadi keras dan basah oleh saliva Jaejoong.

"Milikmu besar juga ya" ucap Jaejoong saat memandangi penis Yunho yang sudah membesar hingga ukuran maksimal.

"Mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit, tapi aku tidak punya lotion yang bisa kugunakan saat ini"

_Tunggu dulu, apa yang dia katakan? Lotion? Jangan katakan dia akan melakukan anal sex. _

Jaejoong merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Yunho, melebarkan pahanya dan memposisikan holenya di penis Yunho, memasukannya secara perlahan sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Jaejoong membiasakan tubuhnya dengan penis Yunho setelah sepenuhnya masuk dalam tubuhnya lalu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun dan menjadikan perut Yunho sebagai tumpuannya.

Cleb cleb

"Aahh... aahh... aahh..."

_Shit! Demi semua anak kucing dan anjing yang pernah kurawat dan kujaga, dia melakukan anal sex, tapi entah kenapa rasanya nikmat sekali. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika melakukan sex dengan namja bisa senikmat ini, hole sempitnya menjepit penisku dan ini tidak bagus. _

Jaejoong terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Yunho perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya mempercepat gerakannya dan terus mendesah, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang melihat permainan panas mereka dari kamera yang terpasang secara tersembunyi dengan sebuah seringai di sudut bibirnya.

"Aahh... aahh... ngh..."

Yunho melihat penis Jaejoong yang juga sudah keras dan mengacung ke atas lalu sedikit meremas dan menggerakan tangannya naik turun di penis Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya saat Yunho melakukan _hand job_ pada penisnya.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun padaku, biar aku saja yang melakukannya dan memuaskanmu"

Yunho terus memainkan penis Jaejoong dan mengabaikan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aahh... berhenti... aahh..."

Jaejoong bangun dari atas tubuh Yunho lalu menjatuhkan diri kembali ke lantai dengan posisi terkelungkup -dengan kaki dilebarkan- membelakangi dan memperlihatkan holenya pada Yunho.

"Masukan... masukan kembali milikmu" ucap Jaejoong terengah yang terlihat sexy dimata Yunho.

_Ini benar-benar berbahaya, namja ini sangat sexy dan hot. Dan sepertinya namja ini sangat berpengalaman memuaskan patner sexnya. _

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong lalu memasukan kembali penisnya kedalam hole Jaejoong dan menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan ritme teratur.

"Aahh... aahh... aahh... "

Desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya, lalu membalik tubuh Jaejoong hingga Yunho dapat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang entah kenapa sangat menggoda dimatanya.

Yunho menahan kaki Jaejoong di bahunya, membuat hole Jaejoong semakin terbuka lebar dan membuat penis Yunho masuk semakin dalam di hole Jaejoong. Yunho juga memposisikan tubuh Jaejoong menyamping dan membuat desahan Jaejoong semakin kencang.

"Aahh... aahh... ahhh"

"Kau hebat, pemainanmu benar-benar hebat" ucap Jaejoong lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol di leher Yunho kemudian mencium bibir Yunho.

Ciuman berubah menjadi lumatan dengan lidah keduanya yang saling membelit dan Yunho semakin kencang menghujamkan tusukannya di lubang Jaejoong, hingga mencapai batas akhir.

"Aku rasa aku akan keluar, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yunho yang akan segera mengalami orgasme lalu menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Keluarkan saja di dalam"

Cleb cleb

Sruut

"Aahh... aaaahhh!" desah Jaejoong saat mencapai orgasme dan mendekap kepala Yunho di dadanya yang juga mencapai orgasme bersama dirinya.

Bruk

Tubuh Jaejoong jatuh ke lantai dan terengah setelah orgasme, Yunho lalu menarik keluar penisnya dari hole Jaejoong dan memakai kembali celananya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, dia pasti akan segera pulang" ucap Jaejoong lalu duduk dengan posisi membelakangi Yunho.

Yunho menatap punggung polos Jaejoong.

"Apa orang itu menahanmu disini?" tanya Yunho yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Mungkin pertanyaanku sedikit aneh, tapi..." Yunho menarik nafasnya. "...apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, dan yah aku baik-baik saja. Gomawo, kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Yunho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang seperti mengusirnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan keluar dari apartemen tersebut dengan sedikit berlari, dan tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang namja di dekat pintu lift.

Sedangkan namja yang ditabrak Yunho hanya menyunggingkan seringai lalu masuk kedalam apartemen dimana Yunho keluar sebelumnya.

"Aku pulang, Jaejoong-ah" ucapnya saat melihat Jaejoong tertidur di lantai dengan posisi menyamping dan memunggunginya. "Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Aku melihat permainan kalian yang lumayan panas dari kamera yang kupasang secara tersembunyi"

Namja itu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dengan kakinya hingga terkelungngkup lalu menginjak butt Jaejoong membuat sperma Yunho mengalir keluar dari holenya.

"Sepertinya dia mengeluarkan banyak sekali di dalam tubuhmu, apa terasa sangat nikmat?" tanya namja itu saat melihat banyaknya sperma yang mengalir dari hole Jaejoong dan mengalir hingga menetes ke lantai, Jaejoong sendiri diam dan tidak merespon.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika namja itu akan mengikuti permainanku dengan berpura-pura memintanya menjaga kelinci, dan ternyata kelincinya sendiri adalah slut. Tapi aku puas dengan permainan panas kalian, dan aku yakin kau juga menikmatinya. Kau bahkan menyuruhnya mengeluarkan spremanya di dalam tubuhmu, kau benar-benar slut"

Jaejoong bangun dan duduk di lantai lalu memandang namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku memang sangat menyukaimu sebelumnya, dan melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan padaku hingga aku rela menjadi sex slave-mu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mulai sekarang kau carilah mainan baru untuk kau mainkan sesukamu dan mengikuti semua permainanmu, Master 'kecil dan pendek'. Kau bisa kan lakukan hal itu?" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya membuat namja yang dipanggil master oleh Jaejoong menggertakan giginya.

Duagh

**.**

**.**

"Haaaaaa" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Yunho saat dirinya sedang berjalan di taman universitasnya.

_Setelah kejadian itu aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kerja sambilanku, lagipula aku takut hal itu terjadi lagi padaku, sungguh mengerikan. Aku rasa aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru._

_Dan masalah Jaejoong, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi dengannya setelah itu, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. _

Akibat terlalu fokus memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi padanya kemarin, Yunho tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

Dug

"Mianhae" ucap Yunho pada orang yang ditabraknya dan matanya membesar saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Annyeong"

Mata sipit Yunho membesar saat melihat sesosoak namja cantik yang tanpa sengaja dia tabrak. "Jaejoong? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku? Aku kuliah di sini" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Mwo? Kau mahasiswa universitas ini?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengamu? Kenapa kau terluka seperti itu?" tanya Yunho saat melihat perban melilit di kepala dan lengan Jaejoong juga mata kanan Jaejoong dan beberapa plester menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ini akibat aku melawan masterku, dia membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding lalu mematahkan lengan kananku dan setelahnya dia membuangku begitu saja" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum terpasang di bibir merahnya.

"Master?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ne. Apa kemarin kau bertemu dengan seseorang saat keluar dari apartemen?" Yunho menganggukan kepala. "Dia adalah masterku"

"Sebenarnya dia adalah kekasihku, tapi mungkin hanya aku yang berpikir seperti itu. Aku sangat mencintainya hingga rela melakukan apapun yang dia ucapkan padaku, termasuk melakukan permainan yang tidak masuk akal" ucap Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum.

"Dan apa yang kemarin kita lakukan, itu merupakan permainan yang dia buat, dia juga melihat semua yang kita lakukan dari kamera yang dia pasang secara tersembunyi"

Yunho shock mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa seseorang melihat permainan panas mereka.

"Dan saat dia pulang kemarin, aku meminta putus dengannya dan menyuruhnya mencari mainan baru. Dia kalap dan langsung menghajarku, lagipula permainannya tidak pernah memuaskanku dan ukurannya tidak sebesar milikmu. Dan jika kau mau, kau boleh melakukannya lagi padaku" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"Eh!"

"Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana jika kau memberi makan dahulu kelinci kecil ini, makan di kantin juga tidak masalah dan kau harus menyuapiku, karena tangan kananku tidak bisa digunakan dan aku bukan kidal" tunjuk Jaejoong pada tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu. Tapi aku sudah keluar dari pekerjaanku, jadi apa aku masih bisa menganggapmu kelinci yang harus kujaga?" ucap Yunho pelan.

"Gwaenchana. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menganggap aku kelincimu. Oh ya, aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong"

"Namaku Jung Yunho"

"Umm... Yun, aku mau B-lunch saja" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"B-lunch? Apa itu?" Yunho bingung dengan maksud Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan berbisik pelan di telinganya dengan sedikit mendesah. "B is Bed"

"Mwo! Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" tunjuk Yunho pada luka-luka Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau melakukannya dengan lembut" ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi menggoda. "Aku ingin merasakan lagi milikmu yang besar itu, tapi kali ini di ranjang"

_Ternyata kelinci putih yang satu ini benar-benar liar, berani menantangku bergulat di ranjang. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena selain cantik, kelinci putih ini juga sexy dan hole sempitnya membuatku ketagihan untuk merasakannya kembali. Aku juga tidak perduli dengan yeoja-yeoja yang Changmin coba kenalkan padaku, jika aku punya kelinci putih yang cantik dan sexy seperti Jaejoong. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: House of the white Little Rabbit / Trophies Belong in the Bedroom**

**\- END -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sensitive Pornograph**

**(TBC)**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

**Chapter kelima FF ini berdasarkan manga, tapi ada beberapa bagian dari anime OVA-nya, buat yang udah lihat animenya gomen kalo ceritanya jadi absurd dan hancur, jauh dari perkiraan dan alurnya ngebut.**

**Next chapter itu oneshoot terakhir dari manga Sensitive Pornograph**

**-Kuro-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Sensitive Pornograph**

**Chapter: 6/6 (End)**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, NC (failed)**

**.**

Remake dari oneshoot chapter keenam manga Sensitive Pornograph ©Ashika Sakura, 2003

Ide cerita seluruhnya milik Ashika Sakura-sensei, ane cuma remake seenak jidat Yoochun jadi YunJae version, yang ga suka ya ga usah baca.

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Come Home (End)**

.

**.**

**.**

_Hidupku..._

_Dimulai saat aku berkencan dengannya._

"Ummm, Yun. Aku... Aku..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja bermata mirip rubah menoleh pada sosok berkulit putih yang sedang memunggunginya. Yunho -nama si namja bermata rubah- lalu memeluk tubuh polos namja berkulit putih dari belakang dan menciumi lehernya.

"BooJaejoongie..." ucapnya saat menciumi dan menghisap leher si namja berkulit putih.

"Yun, ada suatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" tahan Jaejoong -si namja berkulit putih- saat Yunho mulai menyentuh area sensitifnya.

Bukannya berhenti, Yunho malah meremas penis Jaejoong dan memilin nipplenya.

"Aahh..." desah Jaejoong saat kedua titik sensitifnya di sentuh dan malah membuat libido Yunho meningkat.

"Andwae... Yun... aahh" Yunho mulai memasukan penisnya ke hole Jaejoong dari belakang dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat Jaejoong mendesah seiring gerakan pinggul Yunho.

"Aahh... aahh... aahh... aahh..."

Desahan Jaejoong semakin kencang membuat Yunho memasukan penis miliknya lebih dalam lalu membalikan tubuh Jaejoong sehingga menghadap dirinya, dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga akhirnya sampai pada titik akhir.

"Yun... aaahh... Yunho!"

Desah panjang Jaejoong menandakan dirinya sudah mencapai orgasme bersamaan dengan Yunho.

"Mian... mianhae, Yunho-ah" ucap Jaejoong lalu memeluk Yunho setelah keduanya mencapai orgasme.

"Ayo kita putus"

"Hah?!" Yunho terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memintanya putus.

"Aku akan segera menikah, itu sebabnya kita putus saja. Karena aku tidak akan bisa lagi bersamamu"

**.**

**.**

"Yunho!"

Terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis.

"Ini sudah hampir siang dan kau masih saja tidur, jangan karena ini hari minggu kau bisa seenaknya berbaring di ranjang sepanjang hari. Kenapa tidak kau habiskan waktu berkencan dengan pacarmu!"

"Dasar nenek tua" gumam Yunho kesal jam tidurnya diganggu oleh ummanya, yeoja yang dia panggil nenek tua.

_Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi sama seperti kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Mimpi kenangan burukku dengannya._

_Dia adalah tetanggaku, Kim Jaejoong. Aku sudah mengenalnya saat masih di taman kanak-kanak, tentu saja aku pernah berpikir jika kami akan selalu bersama dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Tapi kami putus sejak enam tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya dia yang memutuskan hubungan denganku._

_Dia pergi begitu saja dan setelahnya aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun tentangnya sejak hari itu. Dan untukku sendiri, aku mencoba untuk memulai hidup baru, aku berkenalan dengan seorang yeoja dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya hingga kami memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Tapi saat kami sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan kami, dia berkata 'Aku tidak ingin menikah dan hidup dengan gay' lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku. Entah dari mana dia mengetahui hubunganku dengan Jaejoong sebelumnya, tapi setelah itu dia terlihat membenciku. Jika dipikir lagi, aku memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan._

_Dan inilah aku sekarang, membayar cicilan rumah selama tiga puluh tahun dengan gaji yang kudapat setiap bulannya dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Aku memang hanya karyawan biasa, tapi setidaknya gajiku masih bisa untuk makan dan membayar cicilan rumah. _

"Pagi umma, mana sarapanku?" tanya Yunho setelah keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

"Ini sudah jam sebelas dan masih kau bilang pagi? Kita kedatangan tamu, Yun. Lihat siapa yang datang? Kalian berdua selalu bermain bersama saat kecil" ucap nyonya Jung membuat Yunho terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Aku minta maaf, anak bodoh ini baru saja bangun tidur. Masuklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian" ucap nyonya Jung pada namja cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Yunho terkejut bukan main saat melihat sesosok namja cantik yang sudah lama menghilang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya bersama dua orang namja cilik yang memiliki wajah sama. Jaejoong, namja cantik yang menghilang dari kehidupan Yunho enam tahun yang lalu sedang berdiri dihadapannya, masih terlihat cantik bahkan semakin cantik, membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Yunho-ah. Aku kembali, aku tinggal di rumah lamaku selama beberapa hari" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum terhias di wajahnya, senyum yang sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

"Boojae?" ucap Yunho tanpa sadar memanggil nama panggilan Jaejoong.

"Kau masih memanggilku seperti itu, kau benar-benar tidak banyak berubah, Yun" ucap Jaejoong masih tersenyum manis.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin menyapamu dan menemuimu, mianhae jika mengganggumu. Itu saja, aku permisi" ucap Jaejoong lalu membawa kedua namja cilik yang bersamanya keluar dari rumah Yunho.

"Boo... Boojae..."

Yunho yang baru saja tersadar dari keterkejutannya berusaha mengejar Jaejoong tapi malah tersandung dan jatuh tepat di depan pintu.

"Aku sudah membuat teh. Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yun? Mana Jaejoongie?" tanya nyonya Jung saat melihat Jaejoong sudah tidak ada dan Yunho yang sedang terkelungkup di depan pintu.

"Ini tidak mungkin" gumam Yunho.

_Dia kembali, Boojaeku kembali. Dia terlihat sangat lelah dan seperti menanggung banyak beban pikiran, sangat berbeda dengan Boojaeku yang dulu, dia juga memiliki dua orang anak yang sudah cukup besar. _

"Yunho, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Jika masih ingin tidur, pergilah ke kamar, jangan tidur di depan pintu seperti itu. Aigo, ternyata kelakuanmu tetap tidak berubah walau sudah tinggal terpisah dari kami. Jika seperti ini terus sebaiknya kau cari istri, tidak mungkin kan kau mengandalkan ummamu terus" ucap nyonya Jung sedikit menusuk. "Contohlah Jaejoongie, dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, umma. Anggap saja umma tidak melihatku dan lanjutkan saja pekerjaan umma" ucap Yunho masih dalam keadaan terkelungkup di lantai.

Nyonya Jung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang bertingkah aneh lalu melanjutkan membersihkan rumah Yunho yang setiap minggu dia lakukan, nyonya Jung hanya bisa berdoa agat putranya segera menikah dan memiliki istri agar ada yang mengurus putranya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, aku berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, tidak akan pernah" gumam Yunho lebih tepatnya sebuah permohonan pada Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

Namun tampaknya doa Yunho sama sekali tidak terkabul, keesokan harinya saat pulang kerja, Yunho malah bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong.

"Ah, Yunho-ah. Kau baru pulang kerja?" tanya Jaejoong saat berpapasan dengan Yunho saat akan membawa kedua anaknya ke taman di dekat rumah Yunho.

"Ah, ne" jawab Yunho singkat.

_Sepertinya doaku benar-benar tidak terkabul, itu pasti karena aku banyak dosa karena sering menyuruh umma membersihkan rumahku, dan sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganya, ingin rasanya aku kabur tapi itu tidak sopan. _

"Mawmah!"

Yunho terkejut saat melihat salah satu anak Jaejoong sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Mianhae, Yun. Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini. Yunjae-ya, Jaeho-ya, ahjussi ini bukan mama, tapi Yunho ahjussi. Dia teman papa, kalian mengerti?" ucap Jaejoong pada kedua anaknya.

_Apa-apaan nama mereka, kenapa aneh begitu? Dan apa maksudnya dengan aku bukan mama? Apa aku mirip umma mereka? Tapi jika dilihat wajah keduanya mirip seperti seseorang._

"Memangnya kemana umma mereka?" tanya Yunho tanpa sadar.

_Bodoh, kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu._

"Meninggal karena kecelakaan sepuluh hari yang lalu" ucap Jaejoong sendu memaksaan tersenyum.

"Apa kau punya waktu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berbicara denganmu, bagaimana jika kita ke taman" ajak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Yunho akhirnya memutuskan duduk di bangku kayu di taman, sementara kedua anak kembar Jaejoong bermain bola tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Terasa seperti sedang bernostalgia, kita dulu sering bermain sepanjang waktu di taman ini. Kau ingat kan, Yun?" ucap Jaejoong teringat masa kecilnya bersama Yunho saat melihat kedua anaknya sedang bermain bola.

"Kecelakaan apa yang membuat istrimu meninggal?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali dari lamunannya.

"Kecelakanan mobil"

"Apa kau juga terluka?" tanya Yunho saat melihat perban melilit di tangan kanan Jaejoong juga plester yang menempel di dahi dan wajah mulusnya.

"Ah, bukan. Ini bukan akibat kecelakaan, istriku sangat keras kepala dan kami sedikit terlibat pertengkaran pada hari itu"

Yunho sedikit terkejut mendengar Jaejoong bertengkar dengan istrinya. "Kau mengalami KDRT?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku selalu lamban dan ceroboh dalam bekerja, jadi perusahaan tempatku bekerja memecatku. Saat dia tahu aku dipecat, dia menjadi kesal dan sedikit emosi hingga akhirnya kami bertengkar. Karena pertengkaran itu dia keluar dari rumah dalam keadaan emosi dan dia tertabrak mobil di perempatan lampu merah saat akan menyebrang jalan"

"Dia tidak mengalami luka terbuka, tapi benturan keras membuatnya mengalami pendarahan dalam, sedangkan mobil yang menabraknya mengalami penyok yang cukup besar. Dia yeoja yang sangat kuat, dan wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

_Aku tidak ingin kau samakan aku dengan yeoja mengerikan seperti itu, bagaimana bisa bertabrakan dengan mobil malah membuat mobilnya penyok. Kau juga katakan wajahku mirip dengannya, sungguh mengerikan. Itu sebabnya kedua anakmu memanggilku mama dan wajah kedua anakmu juga mirip dengan... _

_Tunggu dulu! _

Yunho menyadari suatu hal yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di benaknya. "Boo... Apa karena dia mirip denganku, jadi kau membuangku dan menikah dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat raut wajah Jaejoong berubah kembali menjadi sendu.

"Itu karena kita tidak akan bisa bersama selamanya dan aku tidak bisa selalu bergantung terus padamu, Yun. Aku..." Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya.

_Ah, aku selalu menyukai pemikirannya. Hal itulah yang membuatku menyukainya dari dulu, Jaejoong selalu berusaha kuat dan tegar walau kenyataannya dia tidak sekuat dan setegar yang dia kira, oleh karena aku selalu ingin dia bersandar padaku dan membagi semua beban yang dia rasakan padaku. _

"Yunho... Yun..." ucap Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mawmah"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat merasakan ada yang menarik celananya, dan saar dia menoleh dua anak kembar Jaejoong sedang menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang dipelupuk matanya.

"Jangan sakiti pawpah" ucap Yunjae.

"Mawmah, jangan sakiti pawpah" ucap Jaeho meniru Yunjae.

"Kalian berdua ini, aku tidak sedang menyakiti appa kalian, aku hanya sedikit menggodanya. Jadi kalian jangan sedih, ne" ucap Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Yunjae dan Jaeho.

Jaejoong yang melihat keakraban Yunho dan kedua anaknya sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

"Yun, kami harus pulang, sudah sore" ucap Jaejoong lalu membawa kedua anaknya pulang.

"Boo, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Yunho sebelum Jaejoong pergi.

"Aku akan menyewa sebuah flat di dekat sini, karena adikku dan suaminya tinggal di rumah lamaku, jadi kami bertiga memutuskan untuk keluar. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami" ucap Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

_Walau dia bilang begitu, tetap saja aku khawatir. Aku tahu orang seperti apa Jaejoong itu, aku mengetahui semua tentang dirinya, semuanya... _

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan mengkhawatirkan kami, tapi kenapa kau malah datang ke rumahku!"

Jaejoong yang kesal menaikan sedikit nada bicaranya saat melihat Yunho sedang bermain dengan kedua anaknya di flat yang dia sewa saat dirinya baru pulang dari berbelanja.

"Kau itu mempunyai dua orang anak yang masih kecil dan kau juga harus mencari pekerjaaan, bagaimana bisa tidak membuatku khawatir jika kau meninggalkan mereka sendirian. Aku hanya menjaga mereka sampai kau pulang" ucap Yunho santai.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku tidak bisa bergantung terus padamu, Yun!" ucap Jaejoong masih dengan nada kesal.

Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong datar, sifat Jaejoong yang keras kepala memang terkadang sedikit membuatnya kesal. Tapi Yunho lebih memilih diam daripada terlibat pertengkaran dengan Jaejoong.

Sreet

Yunho sedikit kaget saat merasakan lengannya terasa berat, dan saat menoleh, Yunho melihat kedua anak Jaejoong sedang bergelayut di lengannya. Keduanya bahkan terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" ucap Yunho pada kedua anak Jaejoong. "Boo, sepertinya mereka..."

"Pulanglah! Pulanglah, Yun!" usir Jaejoong tepat sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Yunho yang merasa diusir, memilih keluar dan pergi dari flat Jaejoong walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pergi. Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu flatnya sedikit kencang setelah Yunho keluar.

"Pawpah"

Jaejoong yang merasa dipanggil oleh anaknya menoleh, dan matanya langsung membulat saat melihat kedua anaknya tergeletak di lantai dengan nafas terengah dan suhu tubuh yang tinggi.

"Yunjae, Jaeho, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" ucap Jaejoong panik melihat keadaan kedua anaknya.

Jaejoong yang sedikit panik, tanpa pikir panjang keluar dari flatnya dan memanggil Yunho yang belum jauh meninggalkan flatnya.

"Yunho! Tolong aku, Yunjae dan Jaeho, mereka... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka" ucap Jaejoong panik.

Yunho menolehkan kepala saat ada yang memanggilnya namanya, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong memanggilnya terlihat panik menyebut kedua anaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho langsung berlari kembali ke flat Jaejoong dan langsung membawa kedua anak Jaejoong ke rumah sakit.

"Anak kalian hanya mengalami deman biasa, hal ini sering terjadi pada anak-anak saat mereka beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru" ucap dokter yang menangani kedua anak Jaejoong mengira jika Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah orang tua Yunjae dan Jaeho.

"Apa itu tidak berbahaya? Karena baru kali ini mereka mengalami hal seperti ini" tanya Jaejoong sedikit khawatir.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, tapi untuk lebih baik biarkan mereka tinggal semalam agar kami bisa melakukan observasi lebih lanjut, anda berdua bisa pulang dan serahkan saja semuanya pada kami"

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong pulang. "Ayo Boo, kita pulang"

"Tapi, Yun. Yunjae dan Jaeho... mereka..." ucap Jaejoong masih diliputi kekhawatiran.

"Banyak yang akan mengawasi mereka, aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik aja. Kau juga harus istirahat" bujuk Yunho yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Jaejoong menurut padanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Yunho dan Jaejoong diam tanpa ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke flat sewaannya.

"Hey, Boo" panggil Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke dalam flatnya melewati Yunho seperti orang yang kehilangan roh.

"Dia yang pertama kali mendekatiku" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Yunho bingung dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu, bahkan aku seperti melihatmu saat menatapnya. Jadi aku mulai berkencan dengannya saat kita masih bersama tanpa sepengetahuanmu, dan aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku tidur dengannya dan dia hamil, aku berusaha untuk bertanggungjawab dengan menikahinya. Itu sebabnya kita putus" ucap Jaejoong memunggungi Yunho.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku masih tetap menyukaimu walau kita sudah putus dan aku menikah dengannya. Itu sebabnya aku menamai kedua anaku dengan gabungan nama kita. Hubungan kami tidak berjalan dengan baik semenjak kami menikah, tepatnya saat dia tahu dia sudah dihamili dan dinikahi oleh namja yang memiliki hubungan dengan namja lain. Setiap hari istriku menghabiskan waktunya dengan alkohol, untungnya janinnya tidak bermasalah. Semakin hari makin banyak masalah yang menimpa kami, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan saat kejadian itu, kau tidak bisa menolongnya karena aku berusaha menenangkan kedua anakku yang menangis saat melihat pertengkaaran kami"

Yunho tiba-tiba memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan bisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi, semakin banyak yang kudengar, semakin membuatku ingin marah"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap Yunho. "Yunho"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku, kau adalah milikku sejak awal dan akan selalu menjadi milikku" ucap Yunho lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong.

_Hey yeoja yang sudah merebut Jaejoong dariku, kau boleh pergi sejauh yang kau mau dan meninggalkan Jaejoong selamanya, tapi yang perlu kau tahu, akulah yang sekarang menjaga Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya. Karena Jaejoong adalah milikku jauh sebelum kau merebutnya dariku, dan sekarang dia sudah kembali padaku. _

"Aaahh... Yun..." desah Jaejong saat Yunho menciumi leher jenjangnya dan meninggalkan tanda di sana. "Empat puluh sembilan hari belum lewat, ini sama saja dengan aku mengkhianati istriku"

"Aku tidak perduli, kau tahu berapa lama aku menantikan ini?" tanya Yunho sambil melepas bajunya. "Enam tahun! Dan kau harus membayar semuanya sekarang!"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho yang sudah mau menunggunya selama enam tahun untuk bisa memilikinya kembali, dan tanpa disadarinya Jaejoong memeluk Yunho. "Yunho... mianhae..."

Yunho melepaskan baju Jaejoong hingga dadanya terekspos, lalu menurunkan celana Jaejoong dan melakukan persiapan untuk memasuki Jaejoong.

Yunho mengulum dua jari miliknya hingga basah akan saliva lalu memasukannya ke hole Jaejoong dan menggerakanya secara perlahan, Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa mendesah saat merasakan kembali sensasi yang sudah enam tahun ini tidak pernah Jaejoong rasakan.

"Aahhhh... Yun..."

Desahan Jaejoong yang terdengar sexy di telinga Yunho, membuatnya tidak sabar untuk memasuki Jaejoong.

"Boo, bolehkah aku memasukimu seperti dulu?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong dengan jari tangan tetap bergerak di hole Jaejoong.

"Aahh...Neehh... Lakukanlah, Yun... aahh.." desah Jaejoong saat merasakan tubuhnya mulai merespon permainan jari Yunho di holenya.

Tubuh Jaejoong semakin panas dan meminta lebih dari permainan Yunho atas tubuhnya, walau itu artinya sama saja dengan mengkhianati istrinya yang sudah meninggal. Dan Jaejoong sudah tidak perduli akan hal tersebut, yang dia inginkan hanyalah sentuhan Yunho di tubuhnya, sentuhan hingga kedalam tubuhnya.

Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong mengijinkannya menyentuh hingga ke dalam, mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Jaejoong lalu memasukan penisnya perlahan dan membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah. Yunho mendiamkan penisnya di dalam hole Jaejong setelah seluruhnya terbenam, merasakan sensasi nikmat saat hole sempit Jaejoong meremas erat penisnya, sensasi yang Yunho tidak rasakan saat berhubungan sex dengan yeoja mantan tunangannya.

"Yun, bergeraklah dan jangan ditahan" ucapan Jaejoong menimbulkan seringai di sudut bibir Yunho.

"Aahh... aahh... aahh... aahh..." desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya keluar masuk di hole Jaejoong.

Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong menjadi memunggunginya, lalu memasukan kembali penisnya yang terlepas saat membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah saat merasakan penis Yunho yang masuk semakin dalam di holenya. Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya meremas pelan penis Jaejoong sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin nipple Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong merasakan tiga sensasi kenikmatan berbeda di tiga titik sensitifnya secara bersamaaan.

Yunho merasakan kedutan di penis Jaejoong yakin jika tidak lama lagi Jaejoong akan orgame, bahkan cairan precum Jaejoong sudah mengalir keluar.

"Yun, aku akan keluar" ucap Jaejoong saat merasakan dirinya akan orgame.

Yunho menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya lalu membalik tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho sangat ingin melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat orgasme.

"Kita keluarkan bersama, Boo" ucap Yunho mencium bibir merah Jaejoong lalu melebarkan kaki Jaejoong dan menahannya, membuat penisnya kembali terbenam hingga ke dalam.

Dalam beberapa kali hentakan, keduanya mencapai orgasme.

Sruut

"Aaaahh... Yunho!" desah Jaejoong saat mencapai orgasme dan spermanya membasahi perutnya, dan Yunho sendiri mengeluarkannya di hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terengah menikmati sisa-sia orgasme dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Yunho kembali menciumi leher putihnya yang sedikit ternoda akibat ulah Yunho yang meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan di leher jenjangnya, tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya yang sering Yunho buat saat mereka masih bersama.

"Saat ini aku memang hanya memiliki rumah dengan cicilan selama tiga puluh tahun, tapi maukah kau tinggal bersamaku dan kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Yunho di sela-sela ciuman dan hisapan di leher Jaejoong yang sudah berpindah ke dada Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua anakku?" ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

Yunho menghentikan hisapan di nipple Jaejoong lalu menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan wajah yang merah.

_Apa ucapannya barusan? Dia bertanya tentang kedua anaknya dan sekarang wajahnya merah? Apa itu artinya dia masih mencintaiku? Jika benar seperti itu, aku akan sangat bahagia._

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat Yunho tersenyum. "Baiklah kita tinggal bersama sepertu dulu lagi. Aku, kau dan kedua anak kita"

"Mereka berdua anakku, Yun" protes Jaejoong.

"Jika kau tinggal bersamaku, maka mereka berdua juga menjadi anakku"

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir dari sudut doe eyesnya, sebuah perasaan bahagia menyusup dihatinya.

"Gomawo sudah mau menerimaku kembali" ucapnya lalu mencium bibir Yunho. "Juga kedua anakku"

**.**

**.**

_Aku rasa aku harus mulai berhemat dengan uangku mulai sekarang. _

"Mawmah..."

"Mawmah..."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku bukan umma kalian" ucap Yunho pada kedua anak Jaejoong yang bergelayut di tubuhnya.

"Hey, Boo. Apa aku sangat mirip dengan umma mereka?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tersenyum melihat keakraban Yunho dengan kedua anaknya.

"Ne. Kau sangat mirip dengannya dan kalian terlihat seperti ibu dan anak" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum terhias di bibir merahnya.

Yunho memandang datar ke arah Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berkata seperti ini, tapi kau benar-benar memiliki selera yang buruk"

"Tapi kau masih tetap menyukaiku, kan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, tapi malah menarik Jaejoong dan mencium bibir merahnya.

"Ne. Aku masih menyukaimu lebih tepatnya mencintaimu, karena kau adalah milikku" Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong. "Milik Jung Yunho"

Jaejoong merasakan perasaan hangat di dadanya sehingga membuat wajahnya merona.

"Yun, anak-anak melihat kita" ucap Jaejoong malu lalu menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau malu?" goda Yunho.

"Lagipula mereka senang melihat 'umma' mereka mencium appa mereka. Benarkan, Yunjae? Jaeho?" tanya Yunho pada anak-anak Jaejoong yang dibalas anggukan dengan mata berbinar dari kedua anak Jaejoong.

"Mawmah cium pawpah" ucap Yunjae dan Jaeho bersamaan membuat Jaejoong semakin merona.

"Yunnie, kau membuatku malu!" ucap Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho.

"Jika masih malu, sini kucium lagi" ucap Yunho lalu memajukan bibir sexy-nya.

"Andwae!"

_Ne, aku harus mulai berhemat karena saat ini aku mulai tinggal bersama mereka, dan aku bahagia karena kami terlihat seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Walau kedua bocah lucu yang wajahnya mirip denganku selalu memanggilku mama, tapi tetap saja selama di ranjang, papa mereka adalah bottomku._

_Tapi aku sedikit heran, Jaejoong semakin hari semakin terlihat seperti yeoja, semakin cantik, sexy, pandai mengurus rumah dan memuaskanku di ranjang, benar-benar seperti istri idaman. Rasanya aku ingin segera menikahinya dan menjadikannya istriku lalu mengubah marga Yunjae dan Jaeho menjadi margaku, Jung. Seperti paket lengkap, beli satu gratis dua. Aku beruntung, aniya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Come Home**

**\- END -**

**.**

**.**

**Sensitive Pornograph**

**(End)**

**.**

**.**

**Note:**

Last chapter update! Oneshoot terakhir dari manga **Sensitive Pornograph.**

Chapter 1: **Sensitive Pornograph**

Chapter 2: **Please Kiss Me**

Chapter 3: **Adult Issue**

Chapter 4: **Be More Honest**

Chapter 5: **House of the White Little Rabbit / Trophies Belong in the Bedroom**

Chapter 6: **Come Home**

Gomawo buat yang udah follow, favorite dan review FF absurd buatan ane, juga buat sider.

Silahkan untuk masukan, kritik dan saran agar next FF buatan ane bisa lebih bagus lagi.

Arigatou gozaimasu

**\- Kuro -**


End file.
